


The Not-So-Lone-Lone Wanderer

by Darkmoonwriter



Series: Butch Deloria/Female Lone wanderer [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Random & Short, Romance, Shorts, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 32,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoonwriter/pseuds/Darkmoonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about the adventures of a Female Lone Wanderer and Butch Deloria (Slow romantic build)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quantum

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be from first person, or in a third person with little description for people who would like the substitute their Lone Wanderer character. The girl in this is my lone wanderer character, Anna.

"Butch...Butch...Butch. Try this." I shoved the bottle of Nuka cola quantum I'd been nursing at him. He looked up from his beer bottle with an eyebrow raised.

"Its glowing..." He pointed out. I nodded, stating the obvious as usual. "Is it safe to even drink?" I rolled my eyes, taking the bottle back to take another swig. I tried not to flinch at the sugary, and some what acidic taste.

"No, not at all." I handed the bottle back to him and waited. "I dare you." I smirked, Butch never backed down from those. He huffed, setting his bottle down and yanking the cola out of my grasp.

"You better not have any of your nasty backwash in this..." He gazed at the liquid, making a face. He looked at it as if it was going to tell him if it was safe to trust me or not. Without warning he tipped the bottle back and took a drink. A giant grin slammed itself on my face as he immediately gagged and choked. "Holy shit!" He cried, flinging the drink back at me. He coughed a few times before continuing. "That shits stronger than any whiskey I've ever had. What the hell is in that stuff?"

"An Isotope." I said lightly, taking another sip and being unaffected. He looked up at me in disbelief.

"How can you stand that stuff!?"

"You just get used to it." I laughed, plopping down next to him. "Maybe we should just keep you on Nuka-cola for now." I winked. He glared.

"Hey! I never said I didn't like it...give it here." He easily took the bottle from my hand as I busted a gut laughing.


	2. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Wanderer and Moria Chat up about what the rest of Megaton thinks of Butch Deloria

"Play nice." I instructed him as I left his side to talk to Moira. Butch just grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he side glanced at the mercenary Moira hired to protect her and her shop. Butch claimed he just 'didn't like the way he looked at me.' Personally, I think that mercenary looks at everyone that way. Though, I'm not going to complain about a man being slightly protective of me. I think it's cute...like a little tiny kitten trying to watch out for a larger bull dog. (Okay, I'm a bit cocky, but Butch can hardly handle the assault rifle I gave him a while back still.) I glanced at him as he leaned against the wall near the door, chewing on his toothpick like always.

"Whats up?" Moira's cheerful voice dragged my attention back to her. I smiled, I couldn't help it. She was always so nice, and one of the few people in the wastes who don't hold me at arms length. She was outgoing, and easy to talk to. A little ditzy at times, but I never took advantage of that. After exchanging our normal remarks and business, she stopped me just before I said my goodbyes. "Hey! Can I ask you something?" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Uh, Sure! I'm an open book." She glanced around the shop as if she had a deadly secret, then leaned in.

"We've noticed you've got a pretty friend living with you now. Some people just wanna know who he is. You never introduced him!" She smiled, leaning back. I relaxed, she was making it out to be something serious. I glanced back at the person in question.

"Who? Butch?"

"Oh! So that's his name!...So is he your..." She leaned in and whispered again "'Special' friend?" She winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Wha- No! of course not! Nothing like that!" I quickly denied, which was true. I mean, yes, we've flirted around a bit...but that was just the type of guy Butch was. I've seen him flirt with a few others on our travels...it never bothered me...much.

Moira giggled.

"Oooh alright...Well, don't forget, I do have that 'Love machine' theme for your house if you ever are interested."

I frowned, but couldn't help but laugh at her carefree attitude. "So what is he to you then?" She gasped. "Is he one of your old friends from the vault? He does have the same uniform I remember you came in." I turned and looked at him again, this time catching his eyes. He quickly looked away, knowing I hated it when he rushed me.

"Well...Not really he's..." I paused, searching for the right words to explain. "My bitch." I finally blurted. Moira ooh'ed, and giggled a little.

"Like a dog?" I smirked, turning back to her.

"Yes. exactly like a dog. He does everything I tell him to, and follows me around all the time. So yeah, He's my bitch." I said, trying to hold back laughter. Moira nodded.

"Makes sense."

"So please, if anyone asks or gossips, feel free to clear things up." I was snickering to myself as I bid Moira goodbye and walked back over to Butch.

"Whats so funny?" He frowned, at least he's smart enough to realize we were talking about him.

"Oh nothing, come on." I kept chuckling to myself as I imagined what Moira was going to tell the rest of the town. Butch is gonna be pissed, but in the end, He can't really deny it. He is my bitch.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

I sometimes forget that when I picked up Butch, he'd only been out of the vault a few weeks. He still didn't know a lot about the waste land. I didn't notice at first, it was the little things I thought nothing of, like how awkwardly his held his gun, or how he complain about how hot it was most days. It really struck me when we had finally made it back to Megaton, and I was showing him around my home.

"This is it?" He frowned at the corner of the room that was supposed to serve as a kitchen.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well...Where do you cook your food?" I shrugged.

"I eat everything cold, if I want something hot I go down to the Brass Lantern." I explained.

"Oh..." He seemed disappointed. I'd never really thought about having something warm...well I mean I did when I first got out of the vault too, but now, I was just thankful to have anything on my shelves.

It was when he admitted the sky unsettled him, that's when I really had to stop and think.

"Its just so...big and empty." He explained to me, looking up at the night sky as we enjoyed a drink on the roof.

"There's sometimes stars...its sorta cloudy tonight." I said softly, glancing at him then back up. He gave another grunt of acknowledgement and took another swig of beer. There was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry..." I forced my gaze to stay up at the sky.

"What?"

"For...I don't know. I guess I take the wasteland for granted now. I never thought-"

"Its not like I can't handle myself out here." He snapped, sensing where this was going. I just gave a soft smile and glanced back at him.

"No...Just...I keep thinking you're stupid, but really its just because you still don't know how everything works."

"You think I'm stupid!?"

I just laughed. Making a mental note to let him borrow my copy of 'The Wasteland Survival Guide.' tomorrow.


	4. Petrichor

"Butch! Look!" I pointed out of the Raider tent. He looked up from the 3rd whiskey bottle he was shoving in his coat.

"What?"

"Its...water." I said again. I knew this was called something, but I couldn't think of the name right now. Water Drops fell from the sky, slowly at first, but then began to pick up speed. I stepped a bit closer to the door. Was it safe? Was this water just as radiated and polluted as the stuff in the bay? Was it even really water? Butch came up to stand next to me.

"What is that stuff?"

"It...uh...They told us about it in school...in the vault. It used to happen all the time."

"Like I paid attention in school."

"Its apart of the weather...uh..." I racked my brain for the answer. "RAIN!" I blurted a bit louder than I meant to. "This stuff is- Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Its wet..." Butch stated as he stuck his hand out.

"Stop that." I pulled his arm back inside the tent. "It could be dangerous or something." I started looking his arm up and down or any...damage I guess.

"It's just water. Sense when are you a scaredy cat, nosebleed?" I frowned, letting go of his arm. This was something you couldn't fight with bullets. If this 'Rain' was different now, more dangerous then what they told us in school, we're screwed.

"WHOOO!" I blinked. Butch was gone.

"What the HELL are you doing idiot!?" I looked to see him outside of the of the tent, the raindrops instantly soaking him.

"Its feels nice!" He stretched, he even laughed a bit. The water washing away the dust off his face. "Come on!" He turned towards me. I crossed my arms.

"No way...Your hairs gonna be ruined." I pointed out in hopes of getting him back inside.

"Enough about my hair. Are you coming, or do I have to come back in and get you?" He grinned.

"I thought you were the one who hated the outside..." He didn't comment as he trudged over to me. "No...What...What are you doing? Butch- BUTCH!" I cried as he picked me up. He was soaked. I shivered as He tossed me out of the tent and into a puddle. "Dick!" I cried as I felt the water seep in between my armor. He laughed.

"See? Its not that bad out here! What ever this stuff is, The Butch-man likes it!" He swept his hair back a bit, like I predicted, his hair do was starting to deflate. I frowned, then flicked my hand up to splash him...it got him right in the face. "HEY." I laughed at that and stood.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled again as Butch lunged for me, dodging, I kept running. The wastes in a weird place. I'm sure its the only place where you can kill a whole camp of raiders, then stop and play in a few puddles on your way out. We were soaked to the bone by the time the rain started to slow down, But I felt refreshed and giddy still. I don't think I had laughed or smiled that much in the whole time I'd been in the wastes. At first I didn't know what to think about the rain, but now, I never want it to stop.


	5. AU Where there's a kitchen table

"You need anything?"

"Yeah, More beer!" Butch laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"You always need more beer. I swear, I have to go out scavenging for it every other day." I complained as I took the last one off the shelf and tossed it to him. "You're not even the legal drinking age." I grumbled as I dug around in the fridge.

"Oh yeah? Who cares?" I studied the nuka-cola bottle before bringing it over to the small table that barely passed for a dining one.

"Isn't like 21 or something? When we were in the Vault." I sighed, setting the bottle down and pulling my arms inside of my tank top. Butch glanced at me, but carried on like normal.

"So I'm one year off, big deal." He opened his beer and took a swig just to prove his point.

"You're 20? When did that happen?" I asked, unhooking my bra and pulling it out from the bottom of my shirt effortlessly.

"July- What the hell?"

"What? You've never seen a bra before?" I pulled my arms back through the sleeves.

"Wha- No! The...what you just did there."

"Take it off?" I frowned, he was looking at me in a form of amazement. He nodded.

"You make it look so easy! I can't even do it half the time." I laughed a bit in disbelief. "I'm serious!" he snapped.

"You're a boob." I simply said, hopping up and walking upstairs.


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch comes down with some Radiation Sickness and shocks Anna

Right now, the only thing Butch knew was heat. Ungodly heat. He felt like he was in one of the vaults boiler rooms again, only hotter. There was a sudden break when he felt a cool something press against his forehead. It took him a while, but he managed to open his eyes with some effort. He gave a groan as he struggled to focus on the fuzzy images he was taking in. He thought he heard a voice, and a shift, almost sounded like his Ma. He missed his Ma. Letting his eyes fall shut again, he dreamed about life back in the vault. A life where The Lone wanderer, never became the Lone wanderer. The Overseer wasn't as crazy, and his Ma was alive. When she was sober, She always talked about how proud she was of "Her little butchie" Sure, his grades were crap, his friends shady, but He still made the effort to take care of her. Back then, that was his only worry. No raiders or radiation. Just him and the only woman he really cared about then. In a perfect world, where the vault didn't go to shit. He'd still be a barber. Sure He wouldn't be the happiest, but he still enjoyed it (which he would never admit). He wasn't sure if he'd ever settle down or not. He liked being a bachelor way to much for that. He'd still have the Tunnel snakes with him though.

He was pulled out from the world of sleep by a sharp poke in his arm and then a little bit more relief.

"Butch?" He heard someone call. They sounded far away, but he knew that voice. He knew it like the back of his hand. His eyes fluttered open, staring back down at him was his Lone wanderer. "Butch!" She cried again, wiping his forehead a bit. Slowly, the fog cleared from his mind, he tried to sit up. "Whoa, slow down there cowboy. Take it easy." She said, gently pushing him back down on the bed. He was in her room. He looked to the right of him, his arm currently hooked up to a glowing bag of radaway.

"Man, what happened?" He asked, his voice dry and a bit scratchy.

"You being an ass." She simply explained, reaching under the bed and opening a purified water, helping him get a few drinks.

"Excuse you?" He asked, pushing the bottle away once his mind had caught up with him. She sighed.

"You scared the shit out of me!" anger flashed across her features, only to soften a second later. She licked her lips a bit and continued "You just randomly passed out with a pretty bad fever. I didn't know what it was, but when I checked you were almost at 300 rads." She glanced at the empty radaway on the desk. Butch blinked, she really did looked freaked out.

"I..."

"I'll hit you when your fever's down." She explained, picking up a ice cold Nuka-cola and pressing it to his forehead again. The frosted glass made his head pound a little less. "Couldn't even find a proper wet rag for me, nosebleed?" She seemed to relax at that, a sign that Butch was returning back to normal.

"Just...don't do that again. Promise?"

"Promise?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine..." He rolled his eyes, and then gazed at her. "I promise I won't scare you no more."


	7. A Dog's Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's a good puppy?"
> 
> "I'm seriously about to cut you."

"What the hell is this!?" I looked up from the Nuka grenade I was carefully putting together and turned around. A very pissed off Butch Deloria was standing at the end of the steps, holding up a dog bowl. I couldn't stop the smirk that crawled its way to my face.

"Oh...So you found it." I tried with all my might to suppress the giggles but nothing was working.

"I'll ask again..." He stormed over to me, sticking the dish in my face. "What. The hell. Is this?" He made sure to point to the spot where I had scribbled his name on it.

"Oh, Oh my bad. I spelled your name wrong here." I snorted, unphased by his anger. I took it from him, turning back I picked up a pencil. Crossing out the letter U and replacing it with an I. "There..." I grinned, presenting it to him. "All fixed." Butch's eye twitched a bit in frustration.

"Seriously! Cut it out!" He managed to bark. (No pun intended)

"What? Its your bowl." I nearly dropped it from laughing as I finally broke down. He yanked it from me and hit me on the head with it. Not that hard of course, but enough to sting.

"If this is supposed to be some fucked up joke, I don't get it." I sobered.

"Moria had it...It was our idea...You kinda are my bitch."

"I am not!"

"Who's a good puppy?"

"I'm seriously about to cut you."

"Aaawh, someones grumpy, does someone need a snack?"

"SERIOUSLY!?" I laughed.

"Alright, Alright fine...though really...You follow me around everywhere, carry whatever I want, do whatever I say..." I simply pointed to the name on the dish...Butch didn't say anything as he turned from me, stomping back upstairs.


	8. Gentle

"Just don't...Mess it up." I muttered.

"Relax! I went to school for this, ya know." Butch stepped up behind me.

"Ow! Not so hard!"

"Well if you'd stop moving!"

"When you're doing that like that how can I not!?"

"Just chill, will ya!?"

"You're just shoving it up in it all. Just-Just be gentle!"

"If you can't tell, I'm not a gentle guy."

"OW."

"Is there anyway I could assist?" Wadsworth floated over to us.

"Yes. Save me." I said desperately.

"You're the one who wanted this stupid haircut." Butch let go to pick up his cigarette to take another drag. "Its like a rats nest, don't you ever take care of it?"

"Well, I just sorta put it up and forget about it." I explained. Butch sighed disapprovingly as he picked up the comb again. "OW!"

"Oh, quit your whining." he snapped. I huffed, forcing myself to shut it as he struggled to pull the comb through my hair. After what seemed like forever, he had finally got all the knots out. I hadn't realized how long it really was, about my mid back. "There. See? That wouldn't have took so long if you'd just taken care of it in the first place." I ran a hand through it, it was still a bit rough between my fingers, but softer than it had ever been in the wastes.

"Whatever..." Butch put out his cigarette, picking up a old spray bottle I found and spraying my hair down.

"How short you want it?"

"Shorter..."

"How short." He more demanded than asked, I huffed.

"Like here." I pointed to my shoulder. We both lapsed into silence as he began cutting. He was surprisingly gentle now after nearly ripping my hair out with that stupid comb. I relaxed, trusting Butch enough to do his job. Closing my eyes I let my mind drift.

"Hello? Hey Nosebleed!" He smacked the side of my head. "You falling asleep on me or something?" I jerked a bit.

"Maybe?"

"I'm done." He shoved a cracked hand mirror my way. I looked.

"Awh! No! Put it up in the bun thingy."

"The bun thingy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like I had it before! So its out of the way!"

"Why didn't I just cut it all off then?"

"Noooo! Just do it!"

"FINE." Butch looked like he was about to hit me, but once again, he was gentle as he took my hair again and clipped it back up for me.

"There. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." I set down the mirror down on the shelf and stood. Butch looked at me oddly for a moment. "What?" He reached forward and fixed a strand of hair. I blinked. "Uh...Thanks?" He frowned, reaching forward again and fixing something else, I started to recoil. "Stop it..."

"No! It's not-"

"And you said you didn't like hairdressing!"


	9. Butch and Grenades and Super Mutants, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair head into a horrible dangerous tight spot

"We're just gonna be in and out. I just need some cleaner for my grenades." I explained to Butch simply as we walked into Takoma Industrial.

"You and your stupid grenades..." he grumbled. He'd been protesting about his trip nearly the whole time. He'd rather stay home in Megaton and get drunk off his ass apparently.

"Uhm, excuse you, I can't hear you over how many times I've saved your ass from Deathclaws with these things."

"Oh, Cut the gas!" He huffed. I shook my head, assuming that was some sort of slang for 'Shut up.' Walking across the fallen front gate, I glanced at the dead bodies of a few Super Mutants and Talon company. Butch and I had already been here before, some weird war going on between the two. Not sure of the details, we didn't stop to chat that day. Hopping up the steps to and into the factory floor, I grabbed the box's I needed and we were back out in the courtyard.

"There. See? In and out." I glanced back at him, he was still grumbling. "Oh my god you are so whiny!" I cried, storming off down the stairs, towards a closed pair of gates.

"Whiny!? If Anyones the whiny one its you! You whine at the guys you try to come and kill you for waste'n your ammo!"

"Well they do! I have a lot of other things I should be doing." I glared back at him as I opened the latch and pushed the gates open.

"Do you even know where you're go'n!?" He snapped, finally realized this was a way we've never been before.

"Just to spite you, I'm gonna look around some more."

"You said in and out!"

"Spiting you!" I turned my attention forward, walking up these wooden ramps onto the top of an old rusting semi truck.

"You know I'm getting a bit sick of all this exploring goody-two shoes act you're pulling." He stormed up after me. "When I first picked you up you were-"

"You? You!? You picked me up at Rivet City? Oh, I remember it the other way around, Pal." I turned and shoved his shoulder. Of course that barely did anything to him...that boy was like a brick wall. Both Physically and mentally.

"You think you're the only one runn'n this show, Doll face?" He crossed his arms. "I'm say'n I should get a say in what we do and where we go."

"Please," I rolled my eyes, turning and walking to what appeared to be a dead body and a table of First aid kits. "If it were up to you we'd never set foot out of that stupid bar-!" I reached back and grabbed his jacket, dragging us both down to a crouch. "Behemoth..." I quietly said to explain my jerky, sudden movements. Butch went silent, pulling out his gun. I crept forward, carefully around the body as I peered over the table. "He's got some friends too..." I Glanced back at Butch, who nodded. For now, we'd have to set our argument aside before we got noticed.

"It's funny, because I have my fatman on me for once..."

"You have mini nukes on you for an errand?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Well...You never know what you'll run into...Ever since that last time..." I was referencing back to the time we explored the Capitol building and nearly got our asses handed to us. Butch shivered a bit at the thought.

"You are one Kookie, Doll..." He shook his head.

"I like to be prepared!" I defended myself.

"Ok, so shoot the damned thing so we can split."

"Its not in range..." I glanced back out at the horrible scene before us. I spied about three other normal (if you can call them that) Super mutants prowling around the parking lot with the Behemoth stomping around behind them. "I...We're gonna have to go down there..."

"Can't we just sneak out of here? I don't think they've seen up."

"...But there's an auto shop over there."

"What!?"

"And the wastes could be down one less Behemoth, I think that makes for a better wasteland."

"Anna." He said with a warning note in his voice. I glanced at him. He never used my name unless he was serious.

"Yes Butchie?"

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no, I'm leaving." He turned and started his way back to the ramp.

"You always have my back!" I whispered after him. He stopped and turned, glaring.

"Are you com'n with me or not?"

"Don't you wanna know what this switch does?"

"Switch?" I pointed to the yellow switch on the table. I turned my attention to the dead body at my feet, gross, but I figured it'd be a good place to start. Finding an Artillery note on him, waving it at Butch before loading it into my Pipboy. I'll be honest, With all the adrenaline pumping through me, I skimmed it. I got that the switch blew stuff up, I was pretty sure that was all I need to know. Reaching up, I activated it. The red light changed to green and...nothing happened. I frowned.

"Ha! Didn't even-" Butch was cut off by a large screeching. I stood, snapping my head back towards the parking lot just in time to see a bright something fall down and crash down, shaking everything. The Behemoth roared as the blast barely phased him, but angered him none the less. Another one struck right after, I nearly lost my balance, but thanks to Butch catching me, I didn't fall off the truck and crack my head open before the fighting had even begun. After another strike, silence fell. Smoke and dust rising up everywhere.

"Did it...?" Butch began to ask, but the loud roar of the Behemoth answered him. "How is that even still alive!?"

"No idea...but I think its a bit too late to run." I felt the first bullet whiz by us.

"Oh Shi-!" Butch dropped to the ground, pulling out his assault rifle and firing.

"Cover me! I'll handle the big guy..." I stood and ran towards the ramp, pulling out my Fat man as I climbed down the wooden ramp. Just as I finished loading the first nuke, I was blasted from behind. Hitting the ground hard, the Fat Man skidded to the side. For a few moments all I hear was a loud ringing and faint gun fire. I groaned, forcing my body to move and look behind me. The front of the semi was what combustive and blasted me, but who...? I swore as Talon Company confidently stepped onto the scene. Really!? Super Mutants and those guys!? When could we ever catch a break?

Bullets were flying now, I wasn't sure if they were firing at me, or at the group of mutants behind me. The first thought I could piece together was where was Butch. Was he caught in the explosion? I at least have a crippled arm and wasn't even that close...I felt the ground start shaking again and a mighty roar rip through the air, turning again, I saw the Behemoth, waving his super sledge in anger, running at top speed towards me.


	10. Mirror, Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do promise to wrap up the cliff hanger in the last chapter...but I like cliffhangers.

"I can show you a real Tunnel Snake..."

"...Alright, Alright, but I ain't got time for your fancy words."

"So beat it, pal! Before The Tunnel Snakes come and teach you a lesson."

"That's right! You heard me! The baddest gang in the wastes!"

"Oh yeah you better run! Before I give you a knuckle sandwich!"

Frowning, I stopped in front of the door. Wadsworth was downstairs...No one else should be in this house. Trying the knob and finding the door unlocked, I swung it open. I found Butch standing there, alone, admiring himself in an old cracked hand mirror. He stopped, snapping his head up at me.

"Uh..."

"What are you...?" I began to ask, eyebrow raised and confused beyond most words. Butch looked flustered.

"You...You didn't hear anything did you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You were talking to yourself in the mirror?"

"What? Uh, No!" He blurted, setting it down on the table. I smirked.

"Wooooooow-"

"Hush up ok!?"

"Anyway, I came to tell you we're going out...I need more cleaner."


	11. Shopping Trip gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wrap up of "Butch and Grenades and Super Mutants, Oh My"

Oh yeah, massive Super Mutant Behemoth running right at me.

Not taking my eyes off the thing I jumped up onto my knees, frantically patting the ground for the Fat man. My hands couldn't move fast enough as I grabbed it and rested it on my shoulder, firing just in time to smack it square in the chest. The only thing I could feel in that moment was the red hot fire of the blast, sending me sprawling back down on the ground, the ringing returned and louder then ever in my ears.

I had to keep moving, forcing my body up and on my feet, still hanging on tight to the fat man. Looking up the Behemoth was still standing and more pissed off than before. Swearing, I started to reload. This time I wasn't quick enough. The Thing was on me and taking a swing at me. Screaming I ran, feeling the concrete of the sledge brush a few strands of my hair as I ducked.

"Hey Punk! Let me rattle your cage!" Butch yelled behind me, opening fire on it. Of course the bullets did zero damage, but were enough to turn its attention towards him.

"Butch!" At least he was still alive...for now. Though that seemed to about to change as the Behemoth stormed over to him and smacked him to the side. "HEY!" I screeched, it turned. "Enjoy your Radiation, asshole!" I yelled and fired, hitting it right in the face. When the smoke cleared...It was still standing. I screamed and quickly shot it again...This time it finally went down.

Panting hard, I looked around, everything suddenly still. Every Super mutant was dead. Talcon company was more than dead...My eyes locked onto the limp form of my companion

"Butch!" I dropped the Fat man and run over to him. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God.' I thought as I rolled him over. Was he breathing still? He was already sporting a purple splot that took up most of his forehead. My lips twitched, my stomach dropping. "...Butch?"

When he didn't respond again, I wasn't sure what to do. I just sat there, feeling myself go numb a bit. I'd always joked and yelled at him, but he was my friend. Maybe even a bit more than that. I couldn't lose him. I don't know if I could live with myself knowing I was responsible for his death. I had been responsible for a lot of peoples deaths in the year I've been living in the wastes, but never a friends death, never like this. My throat closed up, If I had never-

Butch twitched and groaned. "BUTCH." I yelled, jumping to attention.

"Ugh, Not so loud..." He muttered, waving a hand in my direction. My fingers fumbled to pull out a few stimpacks. After a few, Butch was sitting up.

"That was really stupid..." I said, regaining my composure. "You could have died..." I pointed out, pretending it didn't phase me that much. I knew I'd never hear the end of it.

"To be straight with you I think I almost did die." He huffed, holding his head. I frowned, the Purple had some blue spots in it now.

"You might have a concussion..." I said, lifting a hand to turn his head to look, he simply batted me away. Sighing, I gave up for now, leaving Butch alone to compose himself. I once again scanned the carnage around us. "I just wanted some cleaner..."


	12. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns! Horrible Puns!

"Huh. Did you know the human body can survive without the stomach or spleen? Oh, Whats up?" Moria turned and smiled, dragging herself out of her vague thoughts to finally turn her attention to me after calling her name three times.

"Hi Moria!" I chimed, not that I held it against her. Yeah, she was a bit crazy, but she was nice and welcoming. With those months of research I did for her back when I had first came out of the vault, made us start a pretty awesome friendship. She's really the closest friend I have that I feel I can totally confide in. Butch and I are close, but there's a whole lot of stuff I'd never tell him in a billion years. Moria on the other hand I can trust not to judge.

"Glad to see you back in Megaton, Its been such a long time!" She waved at Butch who was standing in the corner, once again giving the mercenary the stink eye.

"Yeah, We've been out and about."

"Doing all good things I hope...I've been hearing about you on the radio! You've been such a sweetheart to all those poor souls out on the wastes. You're setting such a good example for the little ones."

"Uh, yeah I guess! Just doing what I feel is right." I shifted a bit, I always felt weird when people shoved sunshine up my butt about the things I did.

"Never anything that's fun though..." Butch grumbled behind me, crossing his arms. Frowning a bit, I chose to ignore him.

"Anyway, May I see what you have for Sale? I've got some stuff you could be interested in too."

"Sure thing!" After doing the normal exchange of caps for ammo, I introduced her to oddly large amount of molerat meat I had on me. "Ohh, that's quite a lot, But I can take it off your hands."

"Yeah, We kept running into a bunch of packs along the way... And by we, I mean Butch. He's the one who kept killing things out there." I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Hey, They attacked me first!"

"yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes, turning back towards Moira.

"Oh, well I say...He seems to be quiet the 'Butch'-er then, am I right?" I stopped. Butch stopped. The whole wasteland stopped.

"Did you just...?"


	13. Where we going, Butch-man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another storm carries across the wasteland

I awoke to a ticking noise...or was it a tapping? I yawned and sat up, glancing around. The tapping was coming from the corner of the room, where the roof was leaking. The water was slowly making a small puddle. I frowned, rain? again? It seemed odd for the wastes. Standing, I snagged the coffee mug off my desk and put it under to catch the drips. Because Megaton had never seen that much rain, ever, their houses weren't really built for such things.

Leaving the room, I poked my head into the storage room next door. At least Butch had been smart enough to leave some pans and cups to help catch the rainwater also leaking in. Speaking of the Butch-man, where on earth was he? Making my way downstairs I had only Wadsworth to greet me.

"Wadsworth, Did Butch say where he ran off too?" My best guess was the bar of course.

"I am sad to say that he did not, Madame." He replied, sparking a bit as a drop of rain landed on top of him. "I'll be sure to inform you right away when he chooses to turn up."

"Yeah, thanks..." I said, pushing him gently out of the way of the leak. Butch must be crazy wanting to go out in this weather. Deciding a little rain wouldn't hurt me, I left my house to go check the bar, though I was surprised to see Butch standing just outside the door.

"Butch?" I asked. He was just standing there, soaked, his face tilted upwards a bit. He turned and looked at me, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Its rain'n again!"

"I can see that..." I closed the door behind me, wrapping my arms around myself as I stepped up beside him. It was sorta cold, another odd thing to happen in the wastes. Butch went back to basking in the rain. "You're weird." I commented, glancing up at him.

"What? You don't like the rain?" I shrugged

"Its all...Wet." He snorted.

"You really are the Doc's kid, aren't ya?" I jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oh shut it. I for one am going back inside!" I turned, ready to get out of these soaked clothes and into some dry warm ones.

"Oh no you don't, you're stay'n out here with me." he smirked, backing up in front of the door.

"What? No! lemme in!" I pawed at him to move.

"You ain't be'n a wet rag this time."

"As you can see, I'm already wet." I shook my head at him, hiding a grin. "Your hair looks awful by the way." It was all...soggy and deflated...

"That's it Nosebleed! You're going to stop being such a pooper and have some fun right now!" He came forward and scooped me up over his shoulder. I yelped a bit, but laughed.

"Ahaha...Pooper..." He started carrying me off down the ramp. "Wait...Butch...Where are you taking me?" I was backwards, but I had a hunch as to what he was going to do, and I didn't like it. He didn't reply as he walked down the hill. "Butch." I said more urgently as we got to the center of town. The pool at the center had gotten a lot larger because of the rain. The thing was to your ankles when standing at the edge of the Brass lanterns patio.

"BUTCH!" I yelled he slooched out to the middle and tossed me in. I'm pretty sure the whole town heard my scream as I splashed into the water. Sitting down, it came up to my waste. "Asshole!" I yelled, spitting water out of my mouth. Somehow, this water was colder then the rain water coming down. Butch was too busy laughing his ass off to make a comeback. I smirked, reaching up and grabbing the hem of his Tunnel snakes jacket, pulling him down.

He stopped and yelped, falling down face first into the water. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Still like the rain, Butch?" I grinned at him and his sputtered and sat up. Glaring at me as best he could with all the water in his eyes.


	14. Point Lookout Side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to play a little bit of Point Look out and I had so much fun with it. I changed a few things from how it went in the game and made it more personal for my character. I also plan to break the rules a bit, and have Butch go on a fun trip as well.

I thought I felt my body hit the ground, but suddenly I was standing again. Blinking a bit, I was still facing the massive Punga fruit. Frowning, I had trouble remembering why I was here, or even what a Punga fruit was. Stepping back a bit I gazed at the large hideous thing. I felt light headed, like I was floating almost. I turned, with no sense of Purpose, and just decided to head out across the swamp. I should be looking for someone...but I wasn't sure who. I waded through the water until I came across a large bobblehead. The thing was huge and came up to my waste! Picking it up it read it was a "Schmault tech" limited edition.

"Tsk. Tsk. Walked into another trap. Exactly how stupid are you?" I tilted my head and frowned, It was right wasn't it? But what was the trap again? My head snapped up when I heard the familiar snap of a bear trap. Looking around, I was surrounded by them, the traps going off randomly around me. I yelled, frantically dropping the bobblehead and stepping back, right into another bear trap. I screamed and closed my eyes, hearing it snap. I prepared for the pain...that didn't come. Opening my eyes everything was gone, the bobbleheads, the traps... all gone.

Moving on, I came across another bobble-head. This time it read "This is one situation you're not going to be able to fight your way out of." My stomach dropped. I had a small voice in the back of my mind telling me that this all wasn't real. Something was very wrong, and this bobble-head rang some truth. I was still racking my brain as I set it down to try and remember what on earth it was I was doing here. Maybe if I could figure that much out, I'd be set.

As I walked on, a sweet song started to fill the air, one composed of violins. I stopped, looking for the source. It was the trees. They were grown into the shape of Violins. I was reminded of Agatha. The sweet old woman I met in the wastes and helped recover a violin for. I walked along the path, following the music through the trees. I thought I had almost caught a glimpse of her in the trees, she looked concerned, but I kept moving forward with no direction.

I finally came across another bobble-head at the end of the trees. It read "Keep it up, You're almost there...Wherever 'there' may be...probably nowhere." I dropped it, watching it numbly slip out of my grasp. I was still feeling very lightheaded, was it just me, or was everything sorta purple? I stumbled along farther, like the bobble-head had said, I never knew where I was really going. What was the point? Butch was right, I'm not really fit to lead.

Stumbling along, I jumped back as...well what's the best way to describe it? This holographic bone saw was cutting through the ground, up and down. I stopped and watched a bit hypnotized by it. Ok, officially something was very, very, very wrong. I carefully walked past it I needed to figure out how to get out of this place. Somehow.

The next turn I made greeted me with Nuka cola quantum bottles hanging from the trees. As I walked closer to them, they fell off. Just as I was about to pick them up, it exploded in my face in a little mushroom cloud. Soon all around me where these explosions one after another. I felt the heat and the debris from these explosions. I heard cries and screams, some of them hauntingly familiar. I whimpered as I forced myself ahead, falling into the water and splashing ahead to yet another bobble-head. It read "Isn't it funny how everything you get close to ends up leaving?" I felt like crying. I just wanted these trippy Nuka cola's to stop.

Stepping back up to dry land, I had finally got my wish. Everything was quiet once again. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself. I heard a hiss from the trees, my heart skipping a beat. Turning, I screamed in horror as I was inches away from a Feral Ghoul I flung myself back scrambling on the ground as It hissed and clawed at me. I felt to grab my pistol from my belt, but it wasn't there! I Finally allowed myself to break down and cry as these ghouls surrounded me. This was it, I was going to die, I just knew it. Die alone and scared just like I deserved.

I curled up and accepted my fate, the hissing growing louder and louder until...I looked up and gasped, they were gone. I quickly got up and started running ahead, past the glowing dolls. My heart was racing now. I knew I should stop and gain my composure, but too much adrenaline was pumping for me for that now.

Coming up at the end of the path I stopped dead. The tree's...where now the floor...or something. I looked up, feeling dizzy. I could see the clearing with the fire and traps I remembered from before. I took a hesitant step forward, the leaves and branches held as if this was a normal thing for a forest to do. I swallowed, I knew I had to press forward. I started running again, coming up to another bobble-head. It appeared to be hanging from the trees, like gravity still affected it but not me. It read: "This doesn't look right, not at all." At least I could full heartedly agree with this one.

Reality was finally righted a bit as I stepped onto solid ground again. Walking forward my eye caught onto a clear creek running down the side of the path. I was suddenly very parched, and bent down to drink from it. As I dipped my hands into it, the water became red, a blood red, the color quickly spreading and washed away the sparkling clear waters. I gasped, staggering back. The water reminded me of my mission to get out of here.

Coming down the hill, I came across a disturbing site. It was of a skeleton laying on a gurney, a heart monitor calmly beeping in the background. What disturbed me the most was the party hat resting on the white bone of its head and the many balloons tied to the sides of the gurney, a teddy bear in one of its hands. Walking up, I knew this was supposed to be my Mother. My mother died shortly after giving birth due to complications and this was supposed to be some sick joke. Biting back a scream of anger in my throat I eyed the bobble-head between the skeletons thigh bones, picking it up carefully, the legs parted a bit and the heart monitor flat lined.

"It's your fault." the bobble-head read. My mouth hung open for a moment, I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks. I yelled and threw it into the swamp. That couldn't be true...could it? My Dad always said it was never my fault. That it couldn't be helped. I didn't-

I jumped into the water, the cold liquid cooling my burning brow. Gasping from the shock I sputtered and kept going, the colors around me warping and changing from clear to a purple to a burning orange and then back again. I had to get out of this. I felt like my life was depending on it now. As I waded, I noticed a body floating in the way...It was my childhood friend Armata. I touched her and her body turned into a glowing dust and vanished. As I made my way forward, I found other bodies...My Dad, Moria, and Lyons. All doing the same glowing dust act the moment I touched them. I pulled myself from the water, looking up to see the atomic bomb from Megaton resting in the center of the small island. Butch was leaning against it, arms crossed coolly as if He had been expecting me for a while now.

"Turns out you're gonna be ok, Nosebleed." He said, a look of concern coming across his face as he noticed the tears on my face. "You're gonna be real fine..."

"Butch..." I croaked, stepping forward.

"Whoa hey! Take it easy there, Doll, wake up too soon and you could hurt your head!" He warned

I stumbled forward, putting a hand out and catching myself on the bomb, I had just enough time to look up at him before the thing when off, filling my vision with a blinding white light and a rumble louder than any thunder. I felt no pain as my vision faded to black finally.


	15. Point Lookout Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know companions don't go with the Lone Wanderer to Point Lookout...but I wanted to write with Butch in this situation.

The first thing Butch noticed was that he was alone. His Lone Wanderer was just at his side moments ago, talking about this dumb fruit thing they had to grab to get these other people to like them. (Thinking back, Butch figured he should have paid more attention to these things, But he had other-more important-things that were on his mind at the time.) Frowning he looked around.

"Anna?" He turned, and stopped. The way they had came in was blocked...Blocked by a large Vault tech door. "What the hell?" He asked, pulling his gun. He made his way over to the door, reading the yellow '101' on the front of it. Reaching out a hand he touched the cool metal, it felt solid enough. He jumped back when there was a screech of metal and the door shifted back and rolled away. Inside was...Nothing. Just the swamp.

Stepping through it Butch figured this wasn't a very good idea, but he had no choice. Butch glanced back behind him and the door was gone. Eyes widening a bit, he felt his 'weird shit' meter hit an all time high. He raised his gun again, what ever was going on, he had to figure it out quick. He trudged on.

As he approached the bank, He saw a figure standing there. He squinted through the fog. "Hello?" He called, pushing through the water. It was his mother standing there, staring blankly at him. "Ma!?" He called, picking up the pace towards her. "What are you doing here!? You should split, there's-" He looked back up at her and she was gone. He blinked, wait...His Mom was dead. Something wasn't right...Butch finally reached the bank, He had a feeling he was understanding what was going on. One time, during his first few weeks in the wastes alone, he had taken too much Jet, and went on a pretty wild trip. Hallucinations, sounds, the whole deal. What if that was what was going on now?

Butch continued on. He wasn't sure what caused the hallucinations, but he knew he wasn't hallucinating before they got into this 'Sacred Swamp' He had told Anna is was a load of crap. That was also another thing he had to do. Find that goodie-two shoes. If she was tripping out as bad as him it couldn't be good.

Turning the corner, he yelped and stopped short at what was before him. Radroaches. Everywhere. They were giant, gross, and noisy. Butch felt his heart pick up as he watched one crawl across the ground a little bit ahead of him. 'Snap out of it Butch, Its just a few roaches, you can take them.' He raised his gun, hands shaking. Just as he was about to fire, one of them looked up and hissed at him, causing all of them to stop in their tracks and do the same. Butch lost it, yelling he stumbled back as all the roaches rushed forward towards him. He felt himself start to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut and fired, hitting the muddy ground with a grunt. When he opened his eyes he was alone...

Butch was very paranoid now, walking through the quiet swamp. Things were almost too quiet.

He felt his foot kick something. Looking down he saw a teddy bear. Frowning he bent and picked it up, looking it over. It was just a normal bear. He took a few more steps and came across another on the ground. Looking ahead he saw a whole trail of them. He followed the trail a ways until it lead to a whole pile of them. By pile, more like Mountain. Butch's jaw dropped, a giant bear about the size of an atomic bomb rested in the center of the pile. THIS is what his subconscious choose to hallucinate about? The freaking bears Anna's always running around collecting!?

He snapped out of it when he heard of scream, a girl's.

"Anna!?" He quickly ran to the left, forgetting all about the weird bears as he sprinted through the decaying trees and dirty water. He came to a stop, breathing hard. This was where he heard her. Nothing but more trees. He listened for the slightest movement. He heard a shuffle behind him, he spun around, pistol drawn. It was Wally Mack.

"Wally!?" he shouted, putting down his gun. "What are you-" He watched as he drew a knife from his tunnel snakes jacket.

"We heard you've gone soft, Butch-Man. We can't have a leader who's a square, now can we?" Wally's voice was low, his expression disapproving. He grinned as he watched the faint moonlight glint off the metal. He looked back up at Butch. "No hard feelings, right?"

"No. . .This isn't real! You're in my head, ya hear!?" He back away, but stumbled into a solid mass, looking behind him it was Paul Hannon, another Tunnel Snakes member. Butch gasped as the ghost from his past gripped his arm tightly. He had a dead, faraway look in his eyes.

"Wally's right Butch, You should step down." Butch yanked his arm back from him.

"No! You're dead and Wally left!" He backed away slowly, he hadn't seen Paul's face in a few years now. He was shoved roughly from behind, This time it was Freddie Gomez, one of the most faithful of the Tunnel snakes.

"No, We're right here..." He explained, pulling out his knife. "Though you're about to wish we weren't in a sec here..." All three of them had their knives drawn and were advancing towards him.

"Oooh, Pocket knives, I'm so scared, boys..." Butch tried to keep his cool, holding up his gun. "If you can see here you're outmatch because- OW." He yelped as Wally disarmed him, his gun dropping to the ground. Wally grinned as he kicked it away. Things happened in a blur for Butch, Next thing he knew after a few punches to the jaw he was on the ground and being kicked from all sides relentlessly. All Butch could do was curl up and take it. The pain was real, where hallucinations supposed to physically hurt?

Butch took it for what seemed like forever, but soon, the last kick was delivered and the laughing faded into the quietness of the swamp. With his head pounding he sat up. Definitely a broken rib or two. Biting back a whimper of pain he pulling himself up to his feet, grabbing his gun. Aching all over, he started forward once again, splashing into the water.

Butch forced his mind to zero out and focus on just finding his way out of here. He was done with these hallucinations, they weren't real, so why should he care? His skin crawled however when he looked down to find the water he was in had turned into fine, brunette hair. Waste deep now in the tangled strands. He kept telling himself over and over this wasn't real, some weird fever dream he'll wake up from. He made himself think of anything but the hair as he waded through it. He picked a spot on the shore and started, thinking about Megaton, The Muddy rudder, even Anna.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled himself out of the pit of hair, shivering again, he couldn't help but dust himself off, the hairs floating softly to the ground. At least that hallucination was harmless compared to the others. He had to be close to getting out of here. Pressing forward he finally came to a small clearing, a figure standing in the center among the fog.

It was Anna, dressed in an elegant Blue evening dress. Cleaned and made up to look like a real lady for once in her life. Butch blinked, confused.

"Nose...bleed?" The sound sorta died on his lips as he came so a stop a few feet away. She stood there quiet for a moment, hands behind her back, a small smile gracing her red lips.

"Hi Butch." Her smile grew a bit.

"W-what are you doing here? What's happening? If that IS you." Butch didn't know what to think, like all the others, she seemed too real. He was feeling lightheaded though, the gown and make-up made little to no sense, but Butch was starting to just give in. She laughed.

"You're funny." She said simply.

"I...I didn't say anything."

"Did you really think I wanted to help you form some stupid 'gang?'" She raised an eyebrow, her smile becoming less kind. Butch didn't respond, just watched. "I mean, how stupid can you be, really?" She removed her hands from behind her back, pulling out a gun. Butch's eyes widened a bit as he gazed at the gun.

"Tunnel Snakes suck." She fired. Butch felt a red hot pain in his side, staggering a bit. His heart raced, unable to tell the difference between his hallucinations and reality. He placed a hand on the wound, it came back up covered in liquid scarlett. He had trouble breathing as he fell to his knees, watching the scene before him grow darker and darker. The last thing he saw was his Lone Wanderer smiling as she watching him bleed out.

Butch opened his eyes again, all the pain gone. He was still on the swamp floor however. Groaning, he sat up, looking around. He was at the entrance to the Sacred swamp. Anna was curled up next to him, covered in dirt, armor, and guns as always. He nudged her.

"Hey...Hey! Wake up!" He was starting to get a little nervous, but soon her eyes fluttered open.

"mmh? Wha? We're not dead?"

"Dead?...Did you trip out too?" She sat up, looking around.

"Yes...and Please tell me its over."

"I think so..." Butch glanced around, he didn't see any ghosts or hair anywhere. He glanced back to her, she looked a bit pale. "Hey...You alright? What did you see?"

"What did you see?" She questioned him back. Butch just lapsed into silence.


	16. Nope Level poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a guest author! This was written by my best friend, it was her idea and she offered to write it.

"You've been home for a long time Madam, may I suggest some things for you to do?" Wadsworth asked as he floated up to me. I looked up from the pre-war book I was flipping through.

"No Wadsworth, thank you," I sighed. Butch was out, and I had no current quests.

"Alright Madam, I will be downstairs should you require any assistance," Wadsworth floated down the stairs.

I groaned, closing the book, I was bored out of my mind, but the last thing I needed was some hair-brained idea from my robot. Y'know, there was something I could do. . . I got up and went over to the chemistry set I had set up.

Reading the beakers and tubes I discovered the med-x I was brewing had finished. Well. . . There was nothing else to do. I injected it into my arm and was promptly warned by my pip-boy I had become addicted to med-x. Oops. I looked around, the room became blurry and everything glowed white-hot.

I took a step and stumbled, the room spun and I sat down hard on the floor. My vision blurred so bad I couldn't tell you what the difference between the door, stairs, and walls were.

"Whoa, you okay nosebleed?"

"Butch?" I asked, looking up as a hand appeared in front of me.

"Who else?" He asked, eyebrows drawing together, his hand still at my eye-level.

"What are you doing?" I asked stupidly, Butch was out. . . Did he come back? What was going on?

"I'm offering you a hand up doll-face, you gonna take it or what?" He asked, smirking slightly as I blushed at his comment. Of course he was offering to help me up, I felt stupid for asking.

"Shut up," I said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet. He pulled a little too hard and I bumped into him, my face colliding with his chest.

"Careful doll-face," Butch said, keeping hold of my hand, "Wouldn't want to get hurt," he said, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Like I could get hurt running into you. You don't even wear armor." I scoffed, squirming a bit. Why was he holding me? I blushed scarlet as his smirk only grew a bit wider, "What are you doing?" I managed as my heart rate picked up, blood pounding.

"Don't be scared doll-face," Butch held me tighter. I wrenched my hand free of his grasp and placed my hands on his chest, prepared to shove him away from me. One of his hands caressed the side of my face, the skin of his fingers rough, but his touch gentle as he tipped my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes.

I looked up at him defiantly, whatever game he was playing I was going to play no part in it.

"You're so beautiful nosebleed," He said, voice soft, somehow making the insult sound like a pet name, which I supposed, in a way, it was.

"Okay you can let me go now. This is weird," I said shoving his chest with my hands, he didn't move, though I felt his pectoral muscles tighten beneath my fingertips. Since when did he have muscle? Oh right, living out in the wastes could do that to a person.

"Why is it weird?" He asked, voice low.

"You're. . You're Butch! You're my companion, my childhood friend-enemy!" I stammered, unable to find a really good reason other than the fact I had absolutely no romantic feelings for him at all.

"Mm, that doesn't sound like a really good reason," He leaned closer to me, his eyes looking into mine.

"Butch," I squeaked as he pulled me closer so I was pulled flush against him.

"What is it doll face?" He asked, leaning in so we shared the same breathing space. I couldn't reply, I was too transfixed by his lips. The wild notion of what would it be like to kiss them crossed my mind.

"Anna-"

I was startled by the sound of the door slamming. I was sitting on the floor near my chemistry lab, the empty container of med-x next to me.

"Yo nosebleed, you in here?" Butch called.

I blinked. What...just..happened?! I looked up as Butch climbed the steps and noticed me on the floor.

"What are you doing?"He asked, offering me a hand up.

"Go away," I snapped shoving his hand away and shoving past him into my room and slamming the door.

"What's her deal?" I heard him ask.


	17. Pheromones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pheromones can be a very dangerous and powerful thing...

"Oh yeah! That's how we do it! Whoo!" Butch shouted as the Ant queen dropped. I lowered my gun. It's been forever since I've been at marigold station and in the subways. I'd meant to go back down and clear it a long time ago, though honestly I've just been busy. I approached the body.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Butch asked, looking over my shoulder as I knelled down and took out my hunting knife.

"Stuff..." I simply said, stabbing the thing, I heard Butch dry heave behind me as blood oozed out. "Oh you big baby..." I started cutting down, frowning when I hit a oddly tough part. With a soft grunt of effort I brought the knife down, finally it broke through and a clear liquid burst out and hit me. I froze, mouth hanging open in shock and disgust, internally screaming on the inside.

"Serves you right! Ha!" Butch laughed at my misfortune as always. I hopped up, my only focus was to get whatever the hell it was off of me before it did something weird to me. Taking out my robo co suit, I used that to wipe off what I hoped was most of it, I shivered, dropping the now wet cloth. Butch was oddly quiet now, I turned to just find him watching me, the humor of the moment gone to him as he just stared at me.

"Butch...?" I questioned, he just tilted his head a bit. "Uuuhm..." I was started to get a little weirded out now. "We should...go...home." I said slowly, seeing if any of my words would make an impact. He nodded a little bit, but still said nothing. Which was a very large red flag for Butch. Biting my lip a bit I stepped forward. He did so also. I stopped and looked at him carefully, trying to figure out what was going on in that weird little head of his. After maybe a solid minute of this type of stare down I'd had enough, deciding to make a run for it to breeze past time and out the cavern.

I wasn't fast enough I guess as Butches arm came out and wrapped around my waist pulling me back.

"What's got you so cranked, baby? We don't have to go no where." He turned me around to face him.

"UHM." I removed his arm. "I do not know whats up your butt, but normally you want to get back home as fast as you can." I stumbled a bit, backing up. Butch was never like this, at least with me. I mean yeah, he sometimes attempted to flirt, but he normally caught himself before I had time to shoot him down. Butch followed me.

"Yeah, But we're alone here..." He explained as I hit the rock wall behind me. He came up, putting a hand on the wall next to my head, he leaned in a bit so I was forced to look at his face. I held my breath as I looked up at him. Thinking, I assumed it had to be something effecting Butch. He was fine just a second ago. I looked down at myself. That liquid...Oh Lord. My mind finally pieced it all together. That stuff had to have been some kind of pheromones.

"No need to be shy, Nosebleed..." He smirked, lifting up my chin with a finger.

"You are aware Nosebleed is an insult..." I pointed out. Now that I had an idea of what was going on, I felt like I had a bit more control. My mind was already making an escape route.

"Think of it as a pet name." He replied, his eyes glancing down to watch my lips.

"Oh cute, do you want one too? I could start calling you 'Bitch' more often." I laughed at myself. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Hush...I just wanna..." He trailed off, closing his eyes and leaning down towards me, meant to kiss me. I twitched a bit, frozen in alarm for a moment. A thought of what would happen if I did let him kiss me. This close, I could feel his warmth and even smell that cigarette he smoked just before we came down here.

"Sorry, Butch." I said as I jerked my knee up, hitting him where it counted. Butch gave a sharp yelp, I quickly pushed him off of me. I watched him hit the ground and cry out again, rolling over to his side.

"What-"

"Shut up. Stay away." I said flatly, heading towards the exit, I paused. "Sorry!" I said again, before continuing on. I trusted he could find his way back. Butch just gave another loud whine of pain.


	18. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wasteland can be a scary place at night

Glancing at my pipboy watch, I realized it was 2 in the morning. With a heavy sigh put it away, playing with a bottle cap on the table top. I couldn't sleep. I never could. I always had these horrible nightmares. Ones full of the haunted faces of the long dead. I shoved the dark thoughts behind me, I didn't feel like having a pity party tonight. I focused my mind on what was around me. Everything was dead quiet, of course, everyone in Megaton had to have been sleeping. I could almost hear the seconds tick by, along with my sober thoughts. Most of the house was dark save for the one light I had on downstairs. I couldn't even heard Butch snoring upstairs.

The only sound was my breathing, I strained my ears for something, anything, as I felt my skin start to crawl. Things were a little too quite, a little too dark. I swallowed as I continued to listen, feeling as if their were eyes on me. I couldn't tell if there really were, or if it was all just in my sleep deprived mind. I didn't think to move, I was suddenly 6 again. When you thought the monsters could not get you as long as you stayed quite enough, still enough. I felt the stillness stretch on and on, the tension rising until it suddenly broke.

I felt a breath in my ear.

"Tunnel Snakes."

I jumped a foot in the air, my hand going towards my pistol which I didn't have. Butch's laughter filled the room. I spun around. There he was with his smug annoying face. He couldn't stop.

"Your face! Fucking priceless!" He laughed, I jabbed him in the ribs, glaring daggers into him.

"Asshole!" I hit him again, not enough to do much damage, though. He finally calmed himself down to just a chuckle or two.

"Oh man...You sure you didn't piss yourself?" He chuckled again, wiping at an eye. I stood up abruptly.

"Goodnight." I huffed, storming up the stairs. I could still hear his giggles as I got to my room.


	19. Paradise Falls Side A (Reset)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death (Not for real though, I promise.)

Bullets flew past me, I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until I felt my lungs start to burn. I forced my mind to focus, narrowing them to see past the frantic figures, the screams and the fire. There. I aimed and pulled the trigger, aiming the stream at the slaver. They soon went down. Ok, that's one...out of a whole camp. We were screwed. I switched out my gun for a hand grenade, glancing back behind me. Ryan was already dead, which wasn't surprising, upsetting, yes. Though I had to time for that right now. Butch seemed to be faring well behind me, but they were closing in. I turned around, pulling the pin and throwing it as far as I could, hoping to do some damage. How did we get into this mess? I blame Butch...partly. See, I had this crazy idea to free the slaves. I let the kids go first, but one little girl didn't want to leave until this one guy was out, Ryan. Who lay dead on the ground at this moment. Trying to sneak out was a bad idea. Butch suggested it sarcastically. Sneaking a slave right through the middle of a slaver camp was suicide...I swore we could pull it off...If I'd remember to take account of the watch-guard up on the rafters. He spotted us of course, and so now, it's two against...a lot. I've lost count of how many were dead and how many were alive.

I yelped as one slammed a sledge into my back, knocking me forward. I willed my body to stay upward and turn, pulling my shot gun on him. With a few shots he was down. I took a few breaths, glancing around. the crowd wasn't a crowd anymore. A few were still firing and running towards us. We could do this! I made the mistake of smirking a bit as I raised my gun. My finger laid heavily on the trigger, before I heard something.

I have no idea how I heard it, but I did. It sounded like a breath, a sudden, sharp one. I turned to see Butch falling to the ground, his body limp. His switchblade skidded across the dirt. He didn't move to pick it up. My blood ran cold, soon it rushed to my head in anger. I raised my gun up and immediately killed the guy Butch was fighting. Screaming in rage I kept firing. I have no idea how long it took, or how many Stimpacks I'd used, it all went by in an enraged blur.

Everything was now quite. The last shell finally hit the ground, the gun shots ceased. I lowered my weapon, looking at the horrible mess around me. The stuff that gives you nightmares. Everyone was dead. I remembered Butch. Dropping my gun I turned and ran to him, dropping to my knees.

"Butch!?" He still hadn't moved. My heart picked up again when he didn't respond. I shook a little, rolling him over to his back. I almost threw up. He stared wide eyed up at the wasteland sky, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. I had to turn away for a moment, I couldn't look, I couldn't think. I couldn't even react. I covered my mouth, shaking my head as I stared at the sand. This had to be part of the nightmare. My mind wouldn't connect. I thought maybe a few stimpacks, he'd be alright. Butch was always alright.

"Butch..." I looked back at him. His face was still empty, staring up at the sky. I choked, tears rapidly filling my eyes and falling down my cheeks. Everything blurred as I put a gentle hand on the top of his head. "No...No...No you can't do this to me." I whimpered, smoothing back his hair. "I can't be alone again. Don't make me be alone again you- you- you boob." I cried, hoping he'd hear me. Maybe if I started to call him names again he'd come back to me. I cried harder.

"Please." I hiccuped, part of me knew it was no use. The wasteland part of me. The part of me that was telling me to stop my crying and move on. Always moving. Having to keep moving. Butch was the one thing for months that didn't move. He was always there. Even when he was complaining I was glad to have his company. I hadn't realized how lonely I was until I entered that bar and saw him, like a ghost from my past. I guess that was just in the job description of being the "Lone Wanderer" I liked it much better when Three Dog corrected himself, jokingly calling me "The-not-so-Lone-Lone wanderer from vault 101"

It was insane as I realized just how much I'd come to depend on Butch. He used to tease me to the point of tears back in the vault, But out here, in the wastes, It was like a fresh start for us. A start where we became friends. It's almost stupid even, the strangest story. A story with the most horrible ending.

I bent forward, crying into his chest. It was still warm. It was my fault, I was the one who convinced us to go on this suicide mission. Now I'm the only one left. How the hell is that fair? I'm always the one alone. Why do I have to screw up so badly and hurt the people I care about the most? I whaled into his chest. The slaves still locked in the pins could probably hear me, hell, everyone back in Megaton could probably hear me. I tried to calm, lifting my head and looking around again, sniffling. Looking anywhere but him. My hands still gripped his leather jacket tight.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I stayed until the tears could stop for now. I still had a quest to complete, people depending on us- me now. I knew I had to be strong for them, for myself. I looked down at him again, shivering as I fought against tears. I made sure to close his eyes, remembering the color. Leaned down and kissed his cheek, his skin stone cold now.

"I'm sorry..." Was the only this I could manage to say, rising and wiping my tears. I willed myself to walk away, back towards the slave pins, taking one last glance.

I buried him just outside Paradise Falls, constructing a crude looking cross to serve as a marker. I never asked Butch on his religious views, never thought to ask. Now I wish I had. I buried him with everything, except his pocket knife. I almost felt like I was robbing him, but I convinced myself I was allowed to have something to hold onto for a little while. I gripped it tight as I stared at the grave, tears threatening to come back up. I swallowed, my throat dry. Something was missing. I knelled down, opening the knife I grabbed the cross. Carefully craving in the letter, I sniffed. Butch always made fun of my handwriting it was never "Lady-like" to him. Like it mattered now. I stabbed the wood back into the earth, standing. I read the words over again to made sure they were legible.

'Tunnel Snakes Rule'


	20. Happy 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well again in the wasteland, Butch decides to try and do something special for his Lone Wanderer's 20th Birthday.

Why didn't he think of this at first? Butch wondered as he laid the female version of the standard issue Vault 101 jumpsuit down on the floor. He made sure the door was closed before carefully removing the dress-he had risked his neck for-out of the bag he had found and laying it down over the vault suit. He blinked. Shit. It was at least five sizes too small.

Just his luck. He tries to do one nice thing for this girl, and look what happens. For nothing! He angrily shoved the thing back in the bag. Now what? He paced the room a bit. Anna was a very strange girl. She'd either not give two shits about her birthday, or it means the world to her. He didn't want his butt under the fire if she thought he forgot.

He paced the small room, racking his brain. He had to go back to the DC ruins. Tonight. They had other sizes in that shop, he just grabbed the first one on the rack, big mistake that was. He couldn't believe he was crazy enough to be doing this as he grabbed a few extra things from the storage self in the room before leaving it. Him and Anna made day trips to the ruins all the time. In and out. As long as you knew where you were going and had the firepower, you were fine. He jogged down the stairs, glancing around. Good, Anna was still at Crater supplies. With her gone, there was no one to ask questions. He grabbed a clipboard and a pencil, quickly jotting down a note and leaving it on the table.

A Hour or so later, he found himself crouched low, just outside the shop. Good thing he started out early. Butch peeked out from the debris he was hiding behind, just his luck. Two super mutants were standing in his way, mindlessly screaming at each other. Great. Maybe he should just give up and go home. This was stupid, Anna wouldn't die without a crumby gift from him.

He slumped back down, glaring at his Chinese assault rifle. He remembered when Anna shoved the thing at him, all excited like she normally got about finding things.

\---  
"See!? I made sure to fix it up and best I could. So you can have a better gun." she explained, her eyes alight. "And here's some ammo." She shoved the box at him as well. He glanced down at the equipment, then back up at her. He wasn't sure how to respond. She just kept smiling. "You're welcome." she chimed, turning from him. He never did say thank you. He didn't know it at the time, but that gun was going to save his life more times than he could count.  
\---

Butch looked back up, glancing back over the rocks at the Super mutants, eyes narrowing. He'd never admit it, but he did feel like he owed her one. Anna's done a lot of shit for him over the few months they've traveled together for no reason. She gave him a home in the wastes, a purpose. Even back in the vault, when he was complete shit to her, she saved his mom. It was even the small things that still stuck with him over the years. Always letting him borrow a pencil in class, even when she knew he'd never give it back. Patching him up when they both knew he'd get in trouble with the overseer if they found out he had gotten into another fight.

That girl was too kind for her own good. Butch gripped his gun a bit tighter. This could be the way he apologized. He pulled a hand grenade out of his pocket. This also would be a great way to prove himself. She always babied him a bit too much for his liking. She almost acted like he wasn't capable of anything involving battle. If he got that dress, made it a whole night in the ruins by himself, she might start to see him in a different light.

He gave a cocky grin, oh yeah, he's got this. He pulled the pin and threw it, standing and firing his gun before the grenade even hit. The mutants screamed in confusion, The one on the left pulled out his sledgehammer, sprinting towards him. Butch forced himself to stand his ground, firm finger on the trigger as he kept firing. The other one finally realized what was going on and pulled out his assault rifle, taking aim and firing at Butch. He felt the bullets wizz by, one hitting him in the thigh. He yelled in pain, stopping his fire to limp back away from the fire.

This was going south real fast, the one with the hammer didn't let up, reaching him, drawing its arm back and swinging its weapon in a wide arc. Butch managed to duck, pulling his rifle again and aiming right for its face. After a stream of bullets, the beast was down. Butch gave a sigh of relief too soon, bullets ricocheting off the concert. He pulled out a stimpak and stabbed it into his leg, the pain dulling as the chemicals entered his body. That'd have to do for now.

Butch kicked the body of the second super mutant a few times with his good leg. He stormed into the shop, at wits end. Covered in blood (His own or the mutants he wasn't sure, also, didn't care) and dirt, he limped his way across the room to the back where they kept the stock. He yanked the dress off the hanger, double checking, no triple checking it was the right size. His head pounded, glaring at the fabric as if it was all its fault for making him decide to be nice. He swore this was the last time he'd ever do ANYTHING for that good for nothing nosebleed ever again. He was about to turn when he heard a click, and cold metal pressed to his temple.

"I don't think that dress goes with your eyes, mate."

\---------

The Lone wanderer fidgeted in her seat. Butch had been gone for what, two days now? This was very, very, VERY not good. She would have gone after him by now, except for the fact she had no clue where he ran off too. He just scribbled a simple note that took her a full 10 minutes to read. (Fun fact: Deloria's handwriting was worse than hers)

'Be back soon' What the hell was his definition of soon if two days wasn't soon. Anna chewed on her nails as she willed herself to follow Moria's advice. Maybe Butch just wanted to stop by rivet city, he'd been talking about wanted a drink from there for a while now. Or maybe he just wanted some time to himself. She knew she nagged him and bit more than was necessary. She refused to believe that he had bailed on her.

Yeah, her and Butch butted heads pretty much nearly every day, it was a miracle that they hadn't killed each other. There was no way he would have just left for good. She stared at the table top, feeling slightly sick. Butch was fine, he had to be. He could handle himself...he could, couldn't he?

The click of the door nearly made her jump out of her skin. Her head snapped up, speak of the devil...He looked like hell. Covered in dirt and dried blood, he looked exhausted.

"Butch!" Was the only thing she could say as she rose, quickly going over to him. "You're hurt." She stated eyeing the piece of bloody cloth tied around his thigh. He didn't reply, he simply shoved a crumpled bag at her. "Wha-?" She began.

"Just fucking open it!" He snapped harshly. She almost flinched, looking up at him in shock. He glared, grabbing her arm and putting the bag in her hand.

"ok, ok, geez..." She said softly, Butch's glare didn't move as she opened the bag, pausing before bringing out the dress. She let the bag float to the floor as she held it, staring at the blue and white polka dotted fabric. Her lips parted as if to say something, but fell shut again. Butch's heart sank. She didn't like it. She hated it. All that pain and effort for nothing. Why did he even bother-

Butch stopped when she looked up at him, expression soft.

"I...It's so pretty, Butch." She almost whispered. She looked as if he had just handed her all the bottle caps in the world. She looked back down at it, spreading the fabric of the skirt out a bit to watch it move. "But why-?"

"You're birthday." Butch said simply, his anger gone now. She looked back up at him.

"You remembered my birthday?" She seemed surprised at this. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." She shook her head.

"No...Just..."She glanced down again. "No." She was quiet for a moment, then looked back up, smiling brightly. "Thank you. You're kinda sweet when you want to be." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just didn't want you bitch'n if I didn't get you anything. You better wear that stupid thing everyday because-" Anna stood up on her toes, pecking him on the cheek. She leaned back.

"I don't know about everyday, but we'll see about often." She draped the dress carefully over her arm. "Now, I'm gonna take you to Doc Church. You look like shit."

"Fuck you."

"You do though, did you just stand there and let every mutant in DC take a shot at you?"

"Oh come on! I got you that stupid dress, can't you just respect me for five god damn minutes?"

"You don't respect me, what if I got you a dress? Would that make things better?"

"I swear to god I will take that dress back."

"Don't you dare."


	21. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companions never listen

"BUUUUUUUTCH!" I screeched, the sound echoing off the cliffs. Great. Just great. It was dark. It was cold, and I've lost my companion. I didn't mean too of course, I just trusted he was behind me, next time I turn around I'm by myself.

I check over my plasma rifle, the thing almost falling apart. I walked slowly, following the cliff side. I took a deep breath, looking back out into the vast wasteland. I felt like I was the only living soul on the planet right now. All alone in the dark with only my small Pipboy light to guide me. I knew that wasn't true of course, but the level of loneliness was still there.

I realized this probably was the second or third time I've been alone in the wastes since picking up Butch. Ever sense we decided to "Start a gang" Butch has pretty much been glued to me. Not that I minded it...Much. He was more entertainment than the radio lately. Though he does do a pretty good job of pissing me off.

He never listens, goes after f'n Mirelurks with a stupid switchblade, he smells...I could go on. I kicked a pebble as I searched for a reason why I kept him around. Company. I reminded myself, but why? I was "The Lone Wanderer" after all, why would the big "LW" need a companion? I almost pouted as I stared down at the ground, as if it was all solely Butch's fault for ruining my reputation.

I glanced up, hearing shuffling around the bend. I quickly shut off my pipboy light, hoisting my gun up. The shuffling grew louder, I held my breath. Ready for whatever...A raider, a Mirelurk, a Super Mutant. I waited until the last moment to whip around the corner.

"JESUS FUCK DO NOT SHOOT IT'S ME." Butch yelled, causing me to scream in surprise, and horror from nearly shooting my friend in the face. I'm pretty sure the whole wasteland heard all that. I took a few moments to allow my heart to calm down.

"How...How on Earth did you find me!? And where did you go?" I smacked his arm as hard as I could. He flinched a bit.

"Jesus, I saw your pipboy light from the top of there." He pointed to the cliff. It only took a few seconds for his swagger to return, he smirked. "Missed me that much?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do not scare me like that. Next time like, hum or something." I started to walk ahead, he laughed.

"You did miss me! No one can resist the Butch-man!" He was so full of himself.

"Good god, are you even real?" I heard his footsteps behind.

"Oh, I'm the best, baby!"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Can it!"

"Don't feel like it."

"I will hit you."

"Like to see you try."

"I mean it!"

"Sure you do."

I spun around, whipping my arm out to slam into his chest. He jumped back, hooting.

"I WILL KILL YOU, DELORIA!" I took off after him, he just turned and ran, taunting me with every step.


	22. Do Even Jump?

I stared up at that sad excuse for a man.

"Dude. Just jump."

"N-No. I'm going around."

"That will take like forever! Just slide down like I did!"

"I told ya, I'm going around!" Butch snapped. Everything was going just fine until this delicate flower decided to stop me and whine. I didn't understand it. It was at least a few feet sure, but all you had to do was jump and slide down. Not even that hard. I crossed my arms.

"Scaredy cat."

"I am NOT."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are TOO." I huffed. "You turn tail and run around I swear I'll leave you behind. Now jump, princess!"

"You wouldn't..." I saw Butch start to get a little concerned. I smirked.

"I'll catch you if you want." I held out my arms. "Juuuuuump!" I made grabby hands. "I thought a Tunnel Snake was fearless?"

"Enough already! Fine. I'll jump." He sniffed, glanced down at the rock face, then back at me. he took a few steps back. "I'm gonna land on you..." He promised. "I'm gonna crush you."

"Is that a threat, Deloria?" I was pretty sure he was gonna chicken out again and not jump...but soon I had a flying Italian coming my way. He definitely wasn't kidding about the landing.

"Ha!" He laughed, I swore he weighed a million pounds. "You scream like a girl."

"Maybe because I AM a girl!?" I coughed. "Can't...breath!" I clawed at the dirt a bit.

"Na-uh! Someones gonna learn their lesson." He made himself comfortable on my rib cage. "Tell me I'm boss." He demanded.

"What?" I gasped, my head started to pound a little.

"Tell me I'm boss."

"Ok, Ok! You're boss or what ever. Now get off!"

"AND that I'm the coolest cat in the wastes."

"Oh my GOD."

"Say it!" He bounced a little on top of me, I'm pretty sure I heard something crack.

"YOU'RE A CAT OR WHATEVER PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET OFF."

"Eh, close enough." He shrugged, finally getting up off of me. I gasped again, this time taking in a large gulp of air. I had just seen my life flash before my eyes. Butch just laughed as he watched me slowly get up.

"Wittle butchie is still afraid of heights, though." I muttered. His laughter stopped short and he lunged at me. I screamed, breaking out into a run.


	23. Apples to Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring.

I stopped short as I breezed past a table, backtracking a bit. A fresh apple? I picked it up, I'd never seen one before.

"Butch. Lookit." I turned and showed it to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just steal that?" He seemed impressed.

"Maybe." I bought the apple back towards me. I wonder if it tasted just like the boxed kind. Curiosity took hold as I brought it to my lips and took a bite.

"Hey! Is that even safe to eat!?" Butch cried. I was too busy enjoying the apple. It was amazing. The taste was fresh and clean. It actually had juice in it too! I smacked my lips, chewing and swallowing.

"Oh my god." I handed the apple back to Butch. "You gotta try it!" I beamed, he looked skeptical.

"Is it safe?" He asked again, taking it and expecting it.

"Do you think any of the Mirelurk meat we eat is safe?"

"Fair point..." He bit down, eyes widening in surprise. I giggled a bit, looking back at the table. I stole one of each of the fresh things. A potato, a pear, and a carrot. Butch scoffed behind me. "Really?" I turned, taking the apple back from him.

"The apple's good isn't it?" I took another bit from it, not caring there were now Deloria germs all over it. He crossed his arms.

"I thought you were supposed to be a goodie-two shoes?" He plucked the apple out of my hands again, stealing another bite.

"Maybe I don't wanna be one anymore?" I offered, stealing it back.

"You couldn't if you tried." He tilted his head a bit, a look in his eyes that caught me off guard. It also made me feel a bit weird. I blamed it on the apple and turned around. Tossing the apple over my shoulder at him.

"Fine. You caught me. I just have a weakness for fruit."


	24. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna pays a visit to her dear old dad.

Butch hesitated.

"I can hang back if you like..." He offered. Anna turned to him, giving a smile that definitely did not fit the mood.

"It's fine Butch, I want you here." If she could tell how awkward Butch felt, she didn't mind it.

The pair finally had made it back to Rivet City, but not for the booze or market place. This was a different type of visit.

Just outside the city, shielded by a few pitiful trees sat a pile of rocks. Nothing special, save from a crudely built cross that was falling apart shoved on top of it.

"I never can get it right..." Anna frowned a bit, sitting down on the ground and fiddling with the two sticks.

"Here." Butch carefully knelt down next to her, helping tie the cross back together.

"Thank you." Anna smiled again, she didn't do that often now days. Now twice in a row? It was starting to creep Butch out. Anna sat back on her knees, gazing at the small grave as Butch stood, taking a few steps back. He glanced at the glowing force field around the Jefferson Memorial

"This is just a memorial thingy." Anna explained as if reading his mind. "I wasn't able to go back for the body, they probably tossed it in the river or something." Butch looked back at her. How could she say something so casual? She sat stiffly in front of the grave, her back to him.

He hadn't heard her mention anything much about her father out here. Other than the fact he's passed on. They seemed close back in the vault. He even considered asking her about what really happened, but he shut his mouth. Things were quiet now. he didn't want to interrupt her time. This wasn't the right place anyway. He thought space was what she really needed right now. Backing up more, he turned and leaned against a tree. He took out a cigarette and lit it, a hand on his gun in case anything or anyone tired to mess with them out here.

Butch couldn't help but to understand where she was coming from. Not about losing a father so much, but a mother. Butch's ma was hurt in one of the short, early riots in the vault. Without a proper doctor, the only thing Butch could really do for her was let her die in his arms.

He tried not to think too much about the fact it was kind of her, and her dads fault all for what happened. At the rate she was drinking, she should have been dead a long time ago anyway. Though some days, Butch can't help but get those 'What if' thoughts.

Butch's depressing thoughts about his moms last breath were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind, on it, it carried a very lonely sounding cry. Turning, he saw Anna as a crumpled mess. Curled up, clutching herself like her life depended on it. Her body shaking with each sob. Butch stopped and stared. He wasn't sure what to do. He watched her, realizing how small she looked. Anna was normally the strong one, the one to stand up and make sure her voice was heard, but now...Now she looked like she would give anything to just disappear for good.

Butch soon found himself on the ground next to her, an arm coming out around her shoulders, pulling her close. She gasped and sobbed, paying him no mind as he rubbed the side of her arm in an attempt to bring comfort. He sucked at this. He never knew how to work with this touchy feely crap. He'd also never had seen someone cry so hard.

"I-I was so mad at him." She finally choked out. He looked at her, her face red and crunched up. His mouth hung open for a moment, searching for some words.

"Well you had a right too." He blurted. "He left you in that vault with a bunch of goons who wanted to kill you."

"That wasn't his fault." She shook her head. Butch failed to see the symbolism in this. How wasn't it his fault? If he'd never had left, things would have been better. A lot more people would have been alive. True, he'd still be trapped in that stupid vault, but he'd be with his mom, and everyone he knew would be in a lot less pain.

"Well...So what? He...He knew you loved him right?" Butch really didn't like this whole comforting thing. Half of him just wanted to shut up her crying and make them move on with their lives. She nodded, leaning into his side a bit more, the tears calming as she listened to him.

"He said he was proud..." She kept nodding a bit, as if trying to convince herself it all really happened.

"Now would he want to see you crying and sniffling like this? hu?" He nudged her a bit. "You told me the Enclave is behind everything. You can't make them pay for what they've done sitting here crying." Anna sniffed and nodded, uttering what Butch thought was a laugh.

"T-That's true."

"So come on! You gotta pick yourself back up. We've got a whole wasteland to explore." That got a true laugh out of her. She wiped at her face.

"I thought you hate exploring unless its a bar."

"That is true..." Butch admitted, glancing away. He added "I just don't like seeing you like this..." suddenly, a bit soft. He looked back at her, she couldn't look up at him still. Things lapsed into silence again.

"What'da ya think Dad would think if he saw you and me? Being Buddies." Anna offered after a while, a somewhat sour smile on her face. Butch scoffed.

"Are you kidding? He hated me! I'm surprised he hasn't come back to haunt my ass." Anna laughed again, finally looking up at him. Her hazel eyes were red, but bright still from the tears.

"You're right..." Anna smiled, this time, it didn't look so out of place. "But, someone has to take care of you."

"Take care of me? I thought I was taking care of you!" Anna laughed again.

"Yeeeah, sure. What ever helps you sleep at night 'Butch-man'"

"Hey! Who's the leader of this gang!?"

"Do we even count as a gang? Theres only two-"

"Who's the leader here?!" Anna sighed, giving in.

"You."

"Me. Thats right, and that means I'm the best of the best!" Anna rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath. The tears finally done. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the wind dry up was what left of them on her face.

After a while, she shifted,wiggling free out from under Butch's arm (Which he had forgotten was still around her shoulders) and stood. "Thanks." She offered him a hand up.

"You look like you could use a drink." Butch took her hand, flashing her one of his smirks.

"Yeah, pretty sure I need one too." She helped him up. "Come on." She turned and lead the way towards Rivet City.


	25. One too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was suggested by a friend. :)

I shivered a bit as I stepped outside of the warm hull. It had to have been around 2 in the morning here at Rivet City. Waking up, Butch still hadn't returned to our room. I assumed he'd just had one too many. Checking the bar, they said he had left about an hour ago. It didn't take me long to comb through the rest of the empty ship. He was no where to be found.

So I was forced to bring my search outside. Wrapped in a dusty blanket, holding my plasma pistol. I felt naked without my armor, standing in the ruins. Too exposed, and I was far too old to pretend this blanket could protect me in anyway. I kept my pipboy light off, walking down the ramp and out the entrance. Where on earth could that stupid boy have gone?

Butch wasn't one to wonder too far, even when he was drunk. Why would he'd want to go out anyway? It was pretty cold. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but the worry about Butch kept me walking forward. I pulled my blanket tighter around me. Gazing at the blue force field the Enclave had set up, I couldn't help but to think the worse. Did Butch somehow get tangled up with them? Was he really gone? Maybe he ditched me, but why would he leave? I had all the funds and ammo. I mean, if Butch wanted to part ways that'd be fine with me. Just-

A sudden sneeze out in front of me made me stop so suddenly I nearly slipped and fell. I darted behind one of the wilted trees, blanket forgotten on the ground as I raised my pistol, ready for the attacker I couldn't see. Silence, a sniff and a shuffle. Nothing came. Peeking out from behind the tree, my eyes strained to see through the darkness. I saw a figure sitting on the ground just a few feet away, a glass bottle glinting in the dim moonlight next to them.

"I feel stupid for talking to a pile of rocks..." A voice muttered, and I instantly recognized it as Butch. My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't realized how close I'd wondered to my fathers grave. Why was Butch here, of all places? I watched his dark figure shift a bit again. Silence, except for a heavy sigh. Confused, I started to step out from my hiding spot to confront him. That's when he spoke again.

"I...I know I've been total shit to her. To everyone." I stopped, listening to what he had to say. "I just...I think I've changed now. Or at least I'm trying." He explained, hugging his knees a bit. "The wasteland...definitely wasn't what I was expecting. Your daughter has saved my ass so many times I've lost count." he paused. "Still can't figure out why..." He added softly, mainly to himself rather than the rocks.

I didn't know what to think. Why was Butch doing this? Talking to my dad? He's not the sentimental type, that's for sure. I'm still shocked how he had handled things earlier today when I had that break down. I was frozen to the spot, my numbed fingers tracing idle patterns in the scrouched tree bark.

Butch shifted a bit, he couldn't keep still. "I just...I promise you I'm gonna protect her with my life." He said sternly, he sounded like he meant it. "Its the only way I know how to make up for the things I've done. And-" He cut himself off, sniffing again a bit as he chose his next words carefully. "I'm just...gonna take real good care of her. I can promise you that much. I know you don't like me, but I think we both want whats best for Anna." I nearly laughed at that point, I felt a little hysteric. I had no clue Butch felt this way at all. Then to hear him address Dad, like he was still here...Almost like he wanted his approval. That was something, maybe I was the one who had had too much to drink.

I hadn't realized how hard my heart was pounding until Butch lapsed into silence once more. Done with his speech. I swallowed, I needed time to process this. Was Butch really willing to give up his life for me? The thought honestly made my head spin a bit. I wasn't used to people being that...I couldn't even think of a good word to describe it. Sure, there had been a few times when Butch was taking some heat and I jumped in front of him. I could have very well lost my life those times, but you have to understand things seem totally different when someone else does the jumping for you.

I moved from my spot, Pistol holstered. I bent down and picked the blanket, approaching Butch. He didn't move, or even acknowledge I was there. Maybe he had known I was there from the start. He just stared down at the dirt.

"It's pretty freezing out...You should get inside before you freeze to death, ya boob." I hoped a nickname would lighten the mood. I draped the blanket over his shoulders. "Come on..." I tugged at him a bit. Finally he stood, still quiet. I made sure to pick up after him, sending a farewell glance at the grave before following Butch back to Rivet City. The whole walk there was silent, but I sensed we had a mutual understanding now.


	26. Rock-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization that Butch is a human being with a pretty attractive figure.

I struggled to slip through the door of my Megaton house, arms full of some bags I picked up at creator supplies. Sometimes I think I support this town's economy just from all the caps I spend whenever I'm here. Not that I mind it, I definitely have some to spare. Glancing around, I managed to make it to the small table before it all slipped out of my arms.

"Buuuuutch." I called. I wanted to show him a thing.

"What." Came his snappy reply from upstairs.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuutch." I called again, starting to empty the bags.

"WHAT."

"BUTCH."

I heard him swear, grumbling to himself as I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I grinned and turned, holding up some blueprints, when I was caught off guard. There was Butch...He was shirtless...And...Fit...Really fit. Like, abs and everything. The whole deal. I blinked. I'd never really seen him with out his Tunnel Snakes jacket, let alone without a shirt. I guess it never really crossed my mind what Butch looked like under his clothes. I mean...it was Butch. It did, however make sense for Butch to be that fit...It was the wastes, and he was a pretty strong guy...but...

"Ahem?" Butch raised and eyebrow. "My eyes are up here."

"You're like...Naked." I pieced together.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah you are."

"I don't have it all hanging out now do I!?" He did have a point, he was just shirtless.

"Oh god." I turned, before my face became to red. "I do NOT want that image thank you."

"Ha! You like what you see don't you!?~" He taughted.

"No. Please stop being naked."

"You like it!" He kept it up, sneering. "No one can resist the Butch-man!"

"PLEASE put some clothes on!?" I forced myself to turn and face him again, to prove I could totally resist "the Butch-man."

"No." He crossed his arms, just to give me a hard time. "You wanted me down here so badly. Now you've got me. What did you want?"

I huffed, nearly forgetting what I wanted to show him.

"Oh...I got the schematics for a Rock-It launcher."

"Lemme see..." He came over, picking up the blueprints off the table and unrolling them.

"Like you can understand them..." I dared to glance over him again. I snorted after a moment. "You have boob freckles."

"What now?" He looked at me.

"Freckles, on your boobs." I gestured.

"I don't have boobs."

"Yeah. What're those then?" I pointed to his pecs.

"Uh..." He glanced down. "Not...Boobs! They are- shit!" He couldn't remember the name. I burst out laughing.

"You can't remember the word Pectoral!?"

"That's what they are! Yeah!"

"Ahaha They're still boobs on you." He rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Butch fails to get my humor.

"Whatever, point in being, why are you look'n there Nosebleed?" I stopped and frowned.

"Oh Shut it! Now put a damned shirt on before I make you supply the first of the Rock-It launcher ammo."


	27. Doodle Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch is an artist.

I watched as Butch carefully brought the needle up and down through the leather. Swearing softly every-time he got his finger.

"You really love that stupid jacket." I commented, poking at my bowl of noodles.

"Its not stupid." Butch tied the string and broke it with his teeth. "Its the only really cool thing I've got."

"Your guns aren't cool?" He didn't comment as he raised the jacket up, looking it over for any improvements that needed to be done. I gazed at the snake on the back. "So like...Where did you even get that jacket?"

"I made them." He stood, slipping on the jacket in question.

"What!? No way!" I took in a spoonful as he walked across, grabbing another beer from the shelf in the kitchen.

"Well, not the jacket itself, but the snake, yeah."

"So when you say "Practice your needle point" when I leave, that's what you really do?" I asked, mouth still full of food. He swatted at me.

"Are you dense!? I painted it, Nosebleed."

"But still, I didn't think you had it in you." He plopped down in his chair at the table.

"I guess." He replied coolly, like it was nothing. I tried to imagine little 14 year old butchie, slaving away over these over-sized leather jackets for all his friends.

"Can you draw anything else?"

"Nah, not really. Only snakes." I turned and grabbed a clipboard and a pencil off the wooden shelf. I set it on the table, handing him the pencil.

"Draw something!" I was excited now, Butch had a skill he never told me about.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Cause I asked nicely?" I batted my eyelashes. Rolling his eyes, he yanked the pencil from me, setting to work on the paper. I watched as he carefully started drawing a snake, his expression dull.

"There. There's your stupid snake." He set the pencil down, returning his attention to his beer. I took the clipboard back, 'oohing' softly. It was pretty good! I'd always wanted to draw when I was younger, but, in the end, I was pretty set on being a Doctor just like my dad in the vault. So drawing seemed like a pretty pointless skill for me. I reached forward, grabbing the pencil. I studied Butch's snake carefully, trying to copy the strokes he had made.

"Tah-dah!" I beamed, turning it around to show him.

"Wow. You copied me. So original." I frowned, he was less than impressed. I huffed.

"Fine then. Hold still." I took the clipboard back up again, glancing between his face and the page.

"You're gonna draw me now?" I felt his eyes on me as I bit my lip, careful to make each stroke as lifelike as possible. After a bit, I smiled.

"I think this turned out pretty good!" I turned the clipboard around. I had drawn a dick. "I think it looks just like you." I snorted as he reached to hit me. I yell a bit, holding up the clipboard as a defense.

"You think you're so funny you little shit." He snapped at me, forcing the clipboard from my hands. He grabbed the pencil as well. "Now I'm gonna draw you."

"Oh god..." I settled down in my chair. Watching the pencil dance across the page. I sat for a while, trying to figure out what crude thing he was going to draw. When about 10 minutes went by, and still no big reveal, I frowned, leaning forward to look at the page. He really was drawing me! I blinked, taken aback by his skill. "Whoa..." I muttered as I watched him finish the dark low-lights in my hair, going back with an eraser to show the highlights. "You sure you can only draw snakes?" I glanced up at him. His eyes never left the paper as he shrugged.

"I don't know...I ain't no artist or nothing." I sat back down.

"You seem to be one. Unless art isn't punk, just like hairdressing." He glared up at me. I simply winked.

"I Just used to doodle in class all the time I guess. That crap was boring. I needed something to do." He lifted up the pencil, stopping. He tilted his head a bit, gazing at the sketch just like he did with the jacket. I jumped up, grabbing another pencil from my workbench. I sat back down, reaching for the clipboard.

"Teach me how to draw something!"

"Like what?" He frowned. "I told you I ain't no-"

"A snake?" I smiled.

"You just draw a squiggle line-"

"Noooo! Teach me!" I demanded. I didn't care if I sounded childish. He sighed.

"Fine." He broke easy, he scooted closer to the table, picking his pencil back up.

I have no clue how long we spent at that little table doodling back and forth, but by the end of the night we had a few pages full. I made an effort to hang them on the wall next to my work bench. Butch thought it was stupid, but those doodles meant a lot to me, for whatever reason.


	28. Burn, Baby, Burn!

I tripped again, catching myself before I fell on my face. After tripping for what felt like the 12th time that hour, I turned on my pip-boy light.

"Can we rest or something?" Butch whined. "Its already dark out!"

"Oh you big baby...the suns out of your eyes now."

"But I hate it out here!" I turned.

"Oh my god you hate everywhere! You're constantly telling me our own house smells!"

"That's cuz it does..." He grumbled.

"I will-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. We heard some frantic screaming in the distance. Turning, I started running up the hill. "Come on!"

"What!? UGH." Butch started after me. Arriving at the top, I saw a run down church resting on a dusty plot of land. The dim lighting made the shadows of the tomb stones stretch out, as if they belonged to a disfigured hand. Running forward, I was greeted by a wastelander...Who was on fire. They rounded the corner, giving one last scream before falling dead a few feet away from me. I pulled out my gun just in time.

A crazed raider was in pursuit, he seemed to be the cause of all this judging by the flamer he had strapped to his back. He studied Butch and I for a moment, before laughing.

"You're all gonna die!" I gasped as a wave of fire snapped towards me. The heat was intense, burning the skin I had exposed. I ran to the side, the stream followed. In desperation I started firing towards the source, completely blind. The Raider stopped, swearing when he had to reload. Now was my chance. With my skin throbbing, I took my aim. I heard a crack, yes! I had- My gun wasn't in my hand anymore and the raider was still standing. Another crack. A pain in my arm bloomed to life. Looking up I saw a figure in the attic window of the church.

"ANNA." Butch yelled. I turned my head, he tossed my gun back towards me. I caught it, ignoring the pain as I focused my shot. Moments like these were the ones that reminded me why V.A.T.S. was my best friend. We were swarmed by raiders. In the fading light it was getting harder and harder to pick out who was who in the dark. I just prayed I wouldn't accidently hit Butch.

"Die! You Bitch!" Another scumbag attacked me from behind, thankfully I was wearing my helmet. the metal of the knife bounced off, it was only the force of the blow that sent me forward a bit. I turned.

"No, no, You're mistaken...You're the bitch." The raider stopped, apparently no one tired at making comebacks at him before.

"No I'm not. I said you are." I liked his accent at least, but not his life choices.

"Alright, Lets just both agree that he's the bitch." I pointed at Butch, who was currently trying to put the fire out on his arm. The Raider looked.

"Hmm, yeah sure. Lets go with that." I shot him down while he was still focused on Butch. Dirty move, I know.

"Is that everyone?" Butch came over, lighting the way with his Pip-boy. Glancing around, I nodded. "Hey, You're bleeding pretty bad..." He pointed. Looking down, I finally noticed the bullet hole in my left arm.

"Doesn't hurt that bad..." I said calmly, looking back up at him. He stared.

"Uh...Ya sure?"

"Maybe a little...adrenaline and all." I explained. Butch took my arm carefully, looking it over as I winced.

"I don't see an exit wound..."

"What? Shit!" I winced again as Butch moved my arm.

"Come on, we'll take care of you in there." He set my arm down, gesturing to the old church.

"You mean me. Who has the medic skills here?" I followed him in. Inside was nothing much. A fire in the center of the room, around it were makeshift bedding, Personal belongings seemed to be scattered around the room. We sat by the fire, I took out my small first aid kit. I took off my helmet and settled down. Looking over the wound again, frowning. This was going to be fun...

"Here." Butch handed me his flask. I scoffed.

"You have a snake on your flask?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh hush up or I ain't sharing!" He snapped, jabbing at the fire with a stick. I shrugged, taking a swig of it.

"Now I'm gonna get Butch cooties." I set it down, picking up the instrument that would hopefully help me get this bullet out.

"I bet you'd love some of my cooties." He commented. I nearly laughed, if it wasn't for the insane amount of pain I caused myself by digging in. My laugh came out sounding more like a bark mixed with a scream. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. I kept on my work, bringing myself close to tears with what felt like no progress. I must have looked like shit, because when Butch finally looked up at me again, he jumped up.

"Let me." He took my hand away.

"N-No I can-" I began to argue.

"Shut up and drink." He had already taken over, and right now, I didn't really feel like I was in the right position to refuse a drink. I took up the flask again, managing to get another swallow in. The flask was empty by the time Butch had managed to dig the bullet out. Everything seemed fuzzy now, and warm. For once I didn't feel like I was on edge. Maybe I was starting to understand why Butch drank all the time.

"Shit. Did you drink the whole thing?" Butch took the flask back, shaking it a bit. I shrugged and nodded.

"mmh...I guess."

"Man!"

"You're not the one who got shot in the arm." I pointed out, noticing how heavy my head was. I once read somewhere that your head weighed like...10 pounds or something. It felt heavier now. Butch rolled his eyes and pocketed the flask.

"Little Miss 'I don't drink.'" apparently I had said that at one point? I just laughed.

"You're mouth looks kinda weird when you talk, Butch." He sighed, looking at me as if he was dealing with a child. I am so not a child. Children don't get shot in the arm. Or drink. (Well, hopefully. Anything can happen in the wasteland)

"Just Lay down, alright? Get some rest."

"Fine." I plopped down on the makeshift bedding. "Wake me up never." I shut my eyes. I think I heard him laugh, but that could have just been the fire popping.


	29. Hold me (Or Maybe not)

I was somehow woken from a deep sleep. The type of sleep where your body still lags behind, you're muscles are still relaxed, your vision fuzzy, and you're not sure if you could move even if you wanted to. For a few moments, the only thing your mind can zero out on is the need to go back to sleep. Finally, you become awake enough to ask what you woke up in the first place. I shifted a bit, feeling something heavy draped over my side. That put me on red alert, a sudden boost of adrenaline dragging me of out my dreamy state.

I blinked, remembering I was in Rivet City again...I'm in my hotel room...I locked the door before going to bed...So there's no way- a soft snore interrupted me. Oh. I looked down to see the 'Thing' draped over my side was an arm. Butch's arm. My mind was finally catching up. There was only one room open...I said it'd be fine to share a bed with that boob as long as he stayed on his side of the bed. Look how well that plan turned out.

I was slightly relieved...Slightly. If I moved his arm, he could wake up and it'd be weird...weirder than it already was. It's his fault anyway. I didn't see him as a snuggly guy. From the sound of his snore, Butch sounded pretty dead to the world. Maybe I could just slowly...

Butch whimpered a bit in his sleep, pulling me closer. He shoved his face at the base of my neck. I froze. Not sure what to do next. It was quiet for a moment, then Butch started to snore again, his breath sending a shiver down my back. I wasn't used to close contact, not sense I'd left the vault anyway. I began to relax, accepting my fate. At least he wasn't crushing me or something. In a small part of my mind, I was somewhat enjoying it. I was finally warm for once and, human contact didn't seem to be that bad.

I stared at the wall for a moment, trying to figure out if my feelings about this meant anything. Closing my eyes, I decided they didn't. I was just lonely in a way. It was just human nature...right? I gave up rationalizing. Maybe if I went to sleep, Butch would eventually move away and in the morning we'd wake up like nothing happened. I took a deep breath in and let it out, relaxing into Butch's warmth.

I was nearly asleep when Butch shifted again, stretching this time. I felt him freeze, all his muscles tensing. I focused on keep my breathing even, eyes closed, so he would think I'm still asleep. A few tense moments went by. It could have been a few seconds, or a few minutes.

Butch rolled over, his warmth quickly leaving. I stole a glance behind me, his back was too me. He was so close to the opposite side of the bed I'm surprised he didn't fall off. Settling back down again I hugged my pillow, trying to forget what just happened.


	30. Cheese!

"Oh my god could we please just leave!?" Butch blurted. I looked up from the box I was going through.

"But we just got here..."

"We've been here over an hour! Lets go! Andiamo!" He pointed at his pip-boy clock as I pouted.

"But I'm not finished looking around!"

"I'm BORED."

"Oh Hush." I waved him off, rising. I walked along the large book shelf, tracing a finger through the dust. "Oh hey!" I stopped when I noticed an old Polaroid camera sitting there. I picked it up, blowing the dust off it a bit. "I wonder if this thing even works..." I looked it over.

"No way does that thing work." He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see it flash.

"Ha! Got'cha" I grinned, gently taking the picture that it spit out. I tilted my head as I watch the picture slowly develop. Now Butch was interested. He came over, looking over my shoulder.

"Hu...Guess it does work..." He commented stupidly. I rolled my eyes and shoved the camera at him.

"Take a picture of me!" I skipped a few steps away to give us some room. Butch frowned, looking between the camera and me for a moment.

"Why?"

"So You can remember what I look like?"

"Why would I forget what you look like?" I paused for a moment, smile fading a bit as I thought.

"Well...We both won't be around forever..." I began. I glanced down at the picture I had just taken of Butch. "If something happens to one of us...I'd thought it'd be nice to have something...I know I wish I still had one of my dad." I looked back up at him. He seemed to get it now, but wasn't sure if he wanted to go along. "Just take the picture-" He snapped one while I was still in mid sentence, my mouth hung open. He looked up and grinned at me as He took the picture from the camera.

"I took the picture didn't I?" I snatched the picture from him. It was a pretty horrible picture.

"You're mean! I meant when I wasn't yelling at you, you boob." I took the camera back as well. Butch shrugged, taking out a cigarette.

"Well, you're worried about me forgetting what you look like, that's what you look like most of the time to me. What's the difference?" I spun around and snapped a picture while he was lighting his cigarette.

"There. I bet this looks like crap." I sneered, proudly taking the picture from the slot. Butch inhaled, removing the cigarette to let out a giant puff of smoke right in my face. I whined a bit, waving it away from my face as I looked down at the picture. Dammit. It actually looked pretty artsy. The match lighting up in face in such a way. I huffed.

"I always look cool." He said, looking at the picture. I shoved the camera back at him.

"PLEASE just take a PROPER picture now?" I went back to my place. Arms behind my back.

"Yeah, yeah..." He returned the cigarette to his lips, taking up the camera and snapping another picture. He looked at the picture when it developed. "Still crap."

"What!?" I came over, it looked fine. I smacked his arm, He laughed.

"I mean, we could try and take a good picture of you again, but we'd be here all day." I grabbed the camera back.

"Maybe you're just not a good photographer." I suggested.

"Maybe you're just ugly." He suggested back.

"Shut up, I'm cute." I looked at the camera a bit, then turned it to face me.

"Well aren't you a modest goodie-two shoes." I snapped a picture of myself. Taking it out of the slot I looked. It was of me of course, with butch's shoulder in the corner.

"You ruined the shot!" I cried. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh boo-" I stuck the camera right in his face and took a picture, the flash going off right in his eyes. "HEY!"

\----

"Moira! Look!" I bounded up to her, presenting the camera. "We found a working camera!"

"Oooh, How interesting!" She looked at it closely.

"Wanna take a picture?" I smiled when she nodded, thrusting the camera at Butch.

"Wha- Hey! Why do I always gotta be your stupid photographer?" He snapped, nearly dropping the camera as he fumbled.

"Photographers a big word for you, I'm proud of you, sweetheart." I smiled slyly at him. "Just take the picture." He glared at me, but for the sake of Moria, I think, took it.

"Oh! We look cute!" Moira giggled after seeing the picture.

"Take a picture of me and Butch?" I handed her the camera. She nodded, eager to get her hands on it.

"Of course, dear!" I went over to Butch, looping my arms in his.

"What's with you and all these pictures?" He frowned down at me.

"I don't know...Memories are nice. We're kinda making history aren't we?" I watched as Moira glanced over the camera.

"History, hu?" He turned his head forward, contemplating something.

"Now, Smile! Or uh- Cheese! That's what they used to say, right?" I laughed a bit.

"Just take the picture, please." I made sure to smile my best, the flash going off.

"Ok, one more!" Moira re-positioned herself slightly, laughing a bit to herself. The flash went off once more. I let my smile drop a bit, turning to my left to address Butch. His face was inches away from mine.

"OH MY GOD." I jumped back, a lot of good that did without arms still linked together. He burst out laughing.

"You didn't even notice! Haha" He had succeeded in freaking me out.

"I got that one on film too!" Moira held up a blurry picture of me jumping back from Butch while he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Now this..." Butch plucked the picture from her hand. "Is the one that should be in all the history books!"


	31. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long over due moment between The Lone wanderer and her companion.

"Hey!" Butch snapped as I whipped my head of wet hair to the side, it smacked him in the chest.

"Well if you'd cut it we wouldn't have this problem." I pointed out, setting the final hair clip down next to the pile of armor. Long story short, I got sick and tired looking for this stupid vault we were supposed to find, so I thought I'd risk getting an extra limb and take a swim. (I had enough Radaway and Rad-x to last a lifetime.) Butch refused to join me, that kill joy. Something about water freaking him out. 

I squeezed some more of the water out of my hair, feeling fresh and awake at least. It was still morning, but the wasteland was dead as always. I felt Butch's eyes on me.

"Ya know...Sometimes I forget you're a girl with all that armor you wear."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I turned and looked up at him. He shrugged, tossing his cigarette into the small lake I had just been swimming in. I glared at him until he finally replied.

"That's just what I think."

"Well you think stupid." Things seemed tenser for some reason. For once I couldn't tell what Butch was thinking and it was starting to bother me. I looked back down at my hands. I still felt his eyes on me, biting my lip I pretended to look busy with my hair again.

"I wanna kiss you." He said out of the blue. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Wide eyed, my head snapped up. By this point I was expecting him to burst out laughing, how I had fell for his joke. His expression was calm and collected, as if he'd been expecting all of this to happen.

"Can I?" he asked, a bit softer this time. My blood froze. I stared, waiting for the punch line, waiting for something.

"W-What?" I blurted. The thought of kissing...wasn't appalling. Just...different. very different. Maybe even a bit risky.

"I want to kiss you, and I asked if you'd be ok with that. What's not to get, nosebleed?" He said a bit slowly. His blue eyes finally left me, glancing at the water for a short moment, then back to me. I wasn't sure how to respond. The only time I had ever really kissed a guy was when we were both drunk, and I had done all the leading. It was a long time ago too. I'd never really had this, whatever it is, happen to me before. I swallowed, trying to choose my next words carefully.

"Why?" I finally managed. He sighed.

"Why do you always gotta think so much? Does it matter?" I glanced down. Would it matter? I had begun to expect Butch had other feelings towards me for a while now, but thought (or hoped) it was all in my head. I'd be lying if I said I had no feelings whatsoever for the man, but things were still complicated. The Butch I knew growing up was a lot different for the Butch that was standing here now. He'd finally grown up. I felt like I was just getting to know him again.

"I-I Don't know..." I turned a bit, suddenly hyper-aware of my lips. I played with my hands, my stomach feeling like it was doing back flip after back flip. What the hell was wrong with me? A mention of a small kiss gets me a flutter, while running head first into danger barely phases me?

"It's not like we've got anything to lose..." His voice wavered a bit, as if he wasn't sure why he was bothering to try and convince me. . .Or was he convincing himself? "Just to see what its like, come on. Don't be a chicken." I took a deep breath, facing him again.

"Alright. Fine." He blinked, surprised.

"Ok?"

"Fine." I moved some of my hair out of my face. We stared at each other for a moment longer, neither one wanting to make the first move. Finally Butch cleared his throat, leaning down a bit. My heart was going so fast, I could barely feel it at this point. Squeezing my eyes shut I shot the rest of the way up and kissed him.

It was awkward. It was clumsy. His lips were chapped. Mine were as well. It was warm at least, but not very fun. I parted soon after, watching his reaction carefully.

"...That's it?" He opened his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I was confused, what else was he expecting?

"You call THAT a kiss? That's how you do it in elementary school!"

"Oh? If THAT'S not a kiss, then what the hell is!? You said you wanted a kiss, you got one!" I defended myself, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I'll teach you what a real kiss should be like..." He said it almost like a threat, his arm coming out to snake around my waist, pulling me close to him. I forgot how to breath as his looked me right in the eye for a moment, before leaning down and kissing me again. THIS really was a kiss. My thoughts short circuited for a moment. He kissed me with a type of passion I didn't even know he had. After a moment, he pulled away, resting his forehead to mine, still holding me close. We stood there breathing for a moment, The tension that we both knew we had been hiding for months was now released.

"Whoa..." Was the only dumb thing I could think to say. My nervous system still felt all tingly. I saw his lips draw up into a tight smirk.

"Told ya..." I stood for a few seconds longer, enjoying the warmth before I pulled away. The awkwardness settling in again. I wasn't sure what to say, or do...I turned back and started picking up my armor. Finally, he wasn't staring at the back of my head. I strapped on all my armor. When I finally turned back, he was just staring at the water, scratching the back of his neck...He always did that when he screwed something up. I wanted to say something...anything...The kiss wasn't horrible...or bad...or even just good...it was something else I couldn't place. A positive for sure. I felt scared for some reason. Scared of what? Messing this up? Hurting him? Getting hurt myself? I couldn't pinpoint it.

"So...uh..." I kicked at the dirt a bit.

"We'll talk about it later." He said, turning on his heel and starting off back towards our goal. Now I felt like I had really screwed up. I followed him, walking close as my footsteps fell in with his. I'd never really thought of holding someones hand before, but now I was...I just wish I had to guts to do it.


	32. Problems

"Oooh! How romantic!" Moira squealed as I squirmed. Somehow, I ended up telling her everything that happened with Butch. The kiss, my feelings, and my major screw up. "I don't see what's the problem, dear." She turned back to the small metal boxes she was putting one by one onto the shelf. I went around the counter to help.

"Everything's the problem," I replied, handing her another box. "I mean, its Butch." I said with a bit of distaste. If anyone had told little me back in the vault that Deloria would be the cause of all these...stupid feelings. I would have punched them.

"You say that like its a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing."

"Now I'm just confused." Moira stopped and frowned.

"Well..." I traced my fingers along the rim of a box. "Butch and I grew up together. I lost count of how many times he made me cry because of the things he said."

"Awh!" Moira cooed, thinking of some elementary romance.

"While in high-school." I added, grumpily. Moira stopped cooing.

"Well, you said it yourself. He's a changed man now."

"Yeah...but..." I couldn't force myself to meet her eye.

"This isn't just about Butch being Butch now is it?" She knew. I sighed.

"I just don't wanna mess it up." I admitted. Moira awed some more. Her head tilting and her lip pouting out in pity.

"You're too sweet!" I smacked her arm lightly.

"And what if something happened to me? Or him? Then it'd just be depressing. Or-" Moira put a hand up to cut me off.

"And when, my little wanderer, did you start focusing on the what if's? What happened to my faithful research assistant who got herself blown up for me, no questions asked?"

I held my face in my hands, amused by the nickname.

"I did ask questions. And I trusted you to patch me up again."

"So trust Butch to do the same." I looked at her, confused. This wasn't like dealing with a broken bone or two. She waved me off. "Oh, I trust you two to figure it out." I looked at the wall, thanking her for the little to no help she gave me. "If it means anything, Your little ones would look so-"

"No." I put my foot down at that. Giving Butch a child just sounded like a horrible idea. Besides, kids were; well, not my favorite. Moira giggled.

"Alright, I was just teasing. So, ready to do me a few favors?"

"Please." I said, eager to get my mind off any subject having to do with Butch right now. Maybe she was right, we could figure it out...Later.


	33. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone wanderer makes her final sacrifice for the wasteland (End game spoilers)

My stomach dropped. In retrospect, I always figured it would end like this. Me; dying for the wasteland I found myself working so hard to protect. I'm not sure if I should be thankful that there's at least no bullets involved. Though one to the head would be instant. No drawn out agony or goodbyes.

"Come on, whats the code? I'll go in there." Butch asked for the fifth time.

"No, enough. I'm the only one with the code, and I'm the only one going in there." I told both him and Lyons, putting on a facade of a strong hero, ready to face death...when in reality I was scared out of my mind. I avoided Butch's eye.

"Stop talk'n like that and give me the damn code!" He was getting angry now, grabbing my arm and jerking me a bit. "You're not gonna kill yourself!" He looked almost as scared as I was. I took my arm back.

"Stop it Butch! You know I have to do this."

"No you don't!" Lyons glanced between the two of us.

"We don't have all day..." She warned us. I looked at the purifier, it seemed like only yesterday I was watching my dad face the same fate. Now because of fate's sick sense of humor, I was to go the same way.

"There's-...There's gotta be another way..." Butch said a bit softer. He knew there wasn't. He also knew it was pointless to try and change my mind. I stepped towards the door. "Wait!" He grabbed my shoulder, turning me back around. He faltered, his lips twitching, but nothing came out of them.

"Promise me something." The words breezed out of me before I could even stop myself. I forced my eyes to never leave him. "Please don't-...Don't beat yourself up. Ok? Don't be some drunk who practically lives in the muddy rudder. Go...Do something useful with yourself." I felt tears coming up already. "travel, start that stupid gang, whatever. Just promise me Butch, Promise!?" I heard my voice rise as I struggled to keep down my panic. Butch watched me for a moment, then nodded. "You- You can have everything. All my caps, shit, I don't care." I looked down. "Sell it, keep it, whatever. Just...Take care of yourself, o-ok? You boob." I fingered the zipper of his jacket, hands shaking. Butch took up my hands, pressing them to his lips.

"You're one kookie Doll, ya got that?" He told me, squeezing my hands tighter.

"I don't mean to rush you guys, but we're running out of time!" Lyon's snapped at us, the room trembling even more now. I nodded, opening my mouth to say something more, and realizing I didn't really have anything else to say. I quickly turned and opened the door, running through before Butch could stop me again.

"Anna!" Butch shouted after me. The air was thick, hot, and had almost a metallic smell to it. I already felt hot and weak by the time I had gotten to the control panel. I wasn't sure if that was the radiation, or the adrenaline running rampant through my veins. I fumbled to type in the code.

'2-1-6'

Revelations 21:6, My mothers favorite passage. Memories came flooding back. My fathers gentle voice teaching it to me, reciting it over and over.

'I am Alpha and Omega,...'

I was getting dizzy now, I felt like I was going to throw up. My vision blurred from the tears. This was it, I felt my heart pound as I fell forward a bit, catching myself on the control panel. It was done now. The wasteland would be safe...for now. I'm sure some other evil will rise up again, but my chapter was finished. I turned, giving Lyons a thumbs up. She gave a grave nod, Butch was pounding on the glass frantically, his shouts muffled. Maybe I still had time...Maybe I could make it to the door...maybe...I turned and took a step forward, my legs feeling like jello. They gave out, I fell to my knees.

'The beginning and the end...'

I was shaking so badly now, I moved a hand up to feel was was leaking out of my nose, blood. My eyes widened. Never-mind, I really didn't want to die anymore. I wasn't ok with this. Fuck the wasteland. It never gave anything back to me. Please, God, if there is one, I don't want to die. Please don't let me die. I looked up to see Butch still screaming and pounding. I wasn't sure if I saw tears, or if that was just my vision going out. Please someone help me!

'I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life...'

My lungs burned, hell, everything burned. It was a struggle just to stay up on my knees, a battle for each breath. I take it all back now, as a sense of peace flooded through me. The wasteland was worth it. Thinking of all the people I had helped just by giving them clean, free drinking water. It was all worth it. I tired to give Butch a smile as I suddenly came to terms with it all. I allowed myself to fall over onto my side, everything going numb now. I stopped fighting and just let it happen

'freely.'

I relaxed and allowed my eyes to fall shut, embracing the darkness that enveloped me. Butch's frantic voice fading away slowly into nothing, as I lost all feeling and consciousness. I'd finished what was started. My chapter done.

Because war, war never changes does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's not dead-dead, I promise.


	34. What If?

I jerked awake, my head shot up just before it slammed into the table. Blinking rapidly I glanced around if anyone saw. I was alone in my dad's office, about a dozen books spread out around me. I straightened and stared at the anatomy book directly in front of me, something feeling a bit off. For a moment I couldn't remember at all what I was doing. I frowned, hoping the paragraphs would spell something out for me. Studying! That's what I was doing. Of course! Man, I've been really out of it lately. Shutting the book I yawned. I stood and stretched, glancing around the office. To think that one day, I'll replace my dad and become the vault's physician, weird. Well, it beats being a priest. The G.O.A.T. was one useless test.

I exited the office, my eyes drawn towards the bright yellow sticky note stuck to coffee table.

'Had to step out and talk to Jonas for a bit. Be back soon.'

My eyes narrowed. He couldn't have told me in person? Whatever. I crumpled the note up and tossed it towards the trash bin. Well, since he's gone, I guess I could take a little break from things. I'll go do- My mind suddenly drew a blank. What would I do? I felt like I should be doing something, but what was it again? I made a mental note to start a planner as I exited the living quarters.

I smiled and waved as I passed one of my neighbors. Walking forward aimlessly. The feeling of urgency following me. It was really important. I was...I need...I should...I should find someone. Maybe Armata would know what it was. I decided, looking up just in time before I slammed into someone.

"There you are! I've been look'n for you everywhere!" Freddie Gomez stared down at me, his face slightly red.

"Looking for me?" I rubbed my forehead, the dude didn't even say sorry. He nodded, looking a bit troubled.

"I-I thought you stood me up! Well, maybe you still did..." I frowned.

"Stood you up? I'm sorry?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. He got a bit annoyed at this.

"Our date!?" Date? Dating? What. I blinked a bit, slowly remembering. That's right, I was dating him. He was my boyfriend. Whoops.

"Oooh...Right." He crossed his arms, expecting an explanation. I sucked on my lip a bit, maybe our date was the thing I was forgetting. "I was studying! Becoming a Doctor is hard work ya know." I explained. He glared at me for a moment longer, then relaxed.

"Oh, really? That's it?" He looked like he didn't believe me, but seemed fine with the excuse for now.

"Of course!" I smiled, Freddie was a pretty nice guy. How could I have forgotten about him? He soon gave me a crooked smile.

"Well, alright then. But next time you better not forget! I have something special in mind..." He took my hand, which felt...weird. I covered up my distaste with a grin. He swung our hands a bit. "So we're head'n now?"

"To visit Armata."

"You know she's probably busy with her dad..." He warned. I shrugged.

"I know, but its worth a shot. I'll see you around!" I parted from him, but he stopped me.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" He smiled and leaned down. I think he wanted a kiss? That idea suddenly didn't please me as much as it did in the past, so I quickly kissed him on the cheek, vanishing around the corner before he could call me back for a redo.

Things were really starting to worry me now. I felt as if a big chunk of my memory was missing. Nothing seemed familiar anymore. Almost like I haven't lived in the vault all my life, which would be impossible. No one is allowed to leave, and even if we could, whatever is out there isn't fit to harbor life...At least, that's what the Overseer has said all these years. I had to shake this. I HAD to remember. If things didn't get better soon, I'd have to talk to my dad about this, I didn't want to be sick.

I glanced at the open door to my left, which happened to be the vault salon. My feet were suddenly glued to the floor as my memory clicked. The smell of hairspray and a cigarettes seemed hauntingly familiar, like from a dream almost.

"Ain't that a bite?" I heard Butch comment over the hair dryer. I stared at him as I entered, finally something felt a bit right. I had no idea why, but by this point I had learned just to go with it. He glanced at me, but didn't say a word as he went back to finishing with the woman's hair. He finally shut it off and set it down, the woman going on about some gossip she had heard. Butch nodded along, at least pretending to listen. Maybe he was. I waited politely until he had finished and the women left.

"Barber, hu?" I folded my arms behind my back, a smirk tugging at my lips. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what the hell do you want, nosebleed? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"There's no one here, Butch." I pointed out. He grabbed the broom and started to sweep.

"I ain't repeating myself." My smile faded a bit, for some reason, I remembered our relationship being a bit warmer.

"Just came to visit." I said dryly. Butch laughed.

"Ain't that a bit? By the way, Freddie was look'n for you. Did you blow him off again on purpose or what?"

"I didn't mean too!" What did he mean by again? "And fine, I'll leave. I can tell when I'm not wanted." I turned on my heel to leave.

"Please just wake up, Nosebleed." Butch said with a sudden softness. I stopped and turned around.

"What?" He back was to me.

"What?" He turned.

"You said something?"

"No. Are you leav'n or what?" He glared. I huffed and stomped out.

I bawled my hands up into fists as I walked down the hallway. An oncoming sense of doom closing in for no reason. Things weren't right. Something was very wrong, but I had no way of figuring it out.

"I'm starting to lose hope." A voice echoed down the hallway. I stopped, looking around, I was alone.

"We have to keep trying, a lot of people are expecting her to pull through." I pinpointed the voices coming from the PA system. I slowly approached the speaker, heart hammering a bit.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, we'll-" The speaker screeched with feedback. I covered my ears. After a moment, it stopped, and the normal music began playing again. Swallowing, I started running forward. I had a feeling those voices were talking about me. Wake up? What about waking up?

"Wake up." A vault dweller stared at me as I ran past. Their eyes looking a bit more dead than usual. I willed my legs to go faster, the hallway started to feel smaller and smaller, my heart going wild. I slammed into my Dad this time.

"Dad! Something's- Something's-" I stammered. He smiled at me softly.

"Please wake up, Sweetie. You have to wake up." Not him too! I shook my head, backing away before running in the opposite direction. It was like everyone was hypnotized! Running, I went through a door, the mood changing completely. Red lights flashed, sirens blazing. Another rad roach attack? I looked down at the 10 mm in my hand. What was I doing?

"Stop her! She's not allowed to wake up!" a security guard barked, another was after me in a flash. I gasped, stumbling forward and breaking out into another run. I wanted to cry by this point. I was so confused, was this some weird fever dream? I caught Butch's eye as I ran past. He looked tired, his voice echoing, but his lips not moving.

"You're one kookie Doll, ya got that?"

I sprinted past, bursting into the overseers office. This was playing over again, like I had seen this all before, like a movie or something. I quickly went over to the overseer's computer, my mind-set on leaving- no, waking. My hands shook as I typed in the password Armata gave me, the secret entrance opening up. I took the steps down two at a time. Voices mingled and echoed around me like ghosts. Some phrases I could pick out, some were just so mingled and mixed so bad they didn't even sound like English.

I activated the control panel, the door opening and rolling aside. Gun shots rang out, shouts and screams. I sprinted out. The cave damp and warm. The wooden door becoming closer, and closer. I burst out of it, the light blinding me.

I blinked rapidly until my eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights, squinting I looked to the side, someone shouted in surprise.

"Butch?"


	35. Galaxy News Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine was kind enough to write Three dog's parts for me.

"It's Three Dog! And have I got some news for you children! Which do you want first? The good news, or the bad? Lets go with the good. Thanks to the Brotherhood, the capital wasteland has clean, radiation free drinking water! I mean clean in a not-so literal sense children, there are still plenty of mirelurks and what-not swimming around out there, but whenever you take a drink of water, you won't have to go running for the rad-x...And here is where is gets sorta sad. remember the wasteland savior? You know, that crazy gal from Vault 101? After re-starting Project Purity the Lone Wanderer fell into a coma, somethin' about too much radiation. Anyway, that crazy vault gal is out for the count. Next time you're at the Citadel, make sure to pay your respects."

"Woo-ee! Do I have a treat for you children! You remember Bitc-I mean Butch, the Lone Wanderer's companion right? Right? Good, 'cuz I've been given a message to pass along. He says:

'I've never written somethin' like this before so cut me some slack will ya? Anyway, all that stuff that's happened, the purifier up and running, the enclave being taken down. . .The Brotherhood is trying to take credit, shoot, I'd be trying to take credit, but the truth is, it was all her. The Lone Wanderer, The crazy girl from Vault 101. . . Anna. . . whatever you want to call her. It was all her, it was her spunk, her drive, her desire to do good for a Wasteland that should have swallowed a good-y two shoes like her up, but failed. She's the one who shut down the Enclave, the one who remembered the pass code to turn on the purifier, but now she's gone. She's in a coma, and we're not sure when she's gonna wake up. . So I guess what I'm trying to say is, its up to me now to take up the mantle and be the hero of the wastes. I only hope I can make her proud.'

Wow, what a touching message children. So if you see Butch running around out there, make sure you give him a little respect, or better yet, some ammo."

"It's me President John Henry-Ha! Gotcha! Remember Butch? Rumor has it he's been true to his word. He's been seen helping an old lady cross the street-well, not really children, but he's been up to good, that's for sure. I've got a flood of reports coming in of sightings of the 'Butch-man' from all over the Capitol Wasteland. Seems he's become our new Hero of the Wastes."

"Here's a story children, the story of a lonely teenager from Vault 101. After Project Purity was started it left the Lone Wanderer in a coma-one we're not sure she'll wake up from- and it left her companion on his own. His story doesn't end here. Butch took up the mantle of Hero of the Wastes and continued in the first Lone Wanderer's footsteps. I've gotten reports that he's been doing good all over the Waste Land. I think he's earned it children, from now on I'm going to call him 'The Lone Wanderer 2.0!"  
\---

It's been how long? Months since the last time he heard Anna's voice. Butch ignored that fact as he stared at a picture of her. This one was one that Moria had taken of them together. Arms linked, Anna grinning, him leaning over sticking his tongue out at her, trying to get something out of her like always.

He sighed, tossing the picture back down on the desk. He had brought out all the pictures they had taken with that stupid camera. The pictures Anna insisted on keeping...in case anything like this happened. He turned a bit in the desk chair. He was in her room, or rather, his room now, back in Megaton. He tried to keep things the same as she had left it, hoping that any second she'd come walking through that door as if nothing had happened.

He took a shallow breath in. These were the nights when He missed Anna the most. The nights when he was stuck at home, kicked out of the bar, and with nothing to do. His mind always dragged him back to that day. The day when he should have said it, or at least had shown it. He should have stopped her one last time before he let her go...He never did ask her how she felt about him. Sure, it was obvious they both had some feelings for each other, but ever since that kiss by the lake; Anna avoided the subject entirely. It made him wonder if he'd even had a chance with her. Now he was left guessing and 'what if-ing' all night long.

Why did she had to go and do it? Be the big hero and save the day? She could have died, hell, she almost did! Now, she's holed up in bed, so lifeless compared to how she normally was. Butch used to visit often, but now? Butch could hardly bring himself to visit twice a month. It was starting to hurt to much, the doctors there giving up hope. No one could help her anymore.

Butch took another swig of his bottle of whiskey. So now he was left alone, stuck in this goody-two shoes act. He hated the silence that filled the house now. Because of that he never turned the old, dusty Jukebox off. It always played softly, echoing through the house. Playing the songs Anna used to hum to herself at her work station, or as they were walking side by side through the wastes, or at night, before he fell asleep. He'd always hear her in the room over, singing softly, or sometimes whispering to him through the wall.

He jerked up, storming out of the room and to the blasted thing. He didn't want to hear it now. He didn't want another stupid reminder of the girl he'd lost, the girl who may never come back to him. He paused, finger on the button as Three Dog filled the break in the music.

"Another update in the story of our own Wasteland's Lone Wanderers. Butch, if you're listening man, it's Anna. She's woken up, and she needs you. . . So get your ass back to the Citadel as quick as you can. You've got some more adventures waiting for you."

Butch froze, waiting for more information, but the only thing that came next was the soothing sounds of the music. He felt his heart pick up a bit. Was this some sick joke? Could Anna really be awake finally? But why? After all this time? Butch's brain went a million miles per hour as he thought. Almost robotically however, he ran back to his room and grabbed his jacket, gun, and a few other things. Before he could even process what he was doing he was out the door, compass aimed towards the citadel.


	36. Reunion

"Move...Move...Move!"

So much for the Brotherhood being an exclusive club. It seemed like everyone in the whole wasteland was crammed in the citadel and was in his way. Butch viciously shoved a knight to the side, who slammed into a filing cabinet. By the time the man turned around to face him, Butch was already around the corner.

Butch listened to his heat hammer in his chest. After so long, he didn't think this day would ever come. There was so much he wanted to tell her, ask her. He felt like his stomach was in his throat as he burst through the door. Turning, there she was. Sitting up right, blinking. Her large hazel eyes looked him over. She was curled up on her cot, blanket around her shoulders.

Sarah Lyons stood up from her seat next to her. Mouth open to say something, but Butch didn't want to hear it. Butch rocketed across the room to his Lone Wanderer, desperately wrapping his arms around her as if she was about to slip back into her coma again at any moment.

Then, he kissed her. He heard Lyons stutter behind him, not that is mattered. He had driven himself crazy with regret that he never kissed her like this before she was never one with words, but he made sure this kiss summed up all his feelings over the past months. It was as little sloppy, but he made sure the message was firm. He finally had her back.

Anna gave a muffled something, gently pushing on his chest until he parted from her. He kissed her forehead, exhaling a sigh of relief at seeing her safe for once. Butch relaxed, burying his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her sent. Silence followed, but he waited. He had a few ideas of what she was about to say next. After a few moments, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Butch stopped. Maybe he had heard her wrong. She clawed at him, pushing him away. Looking at her face it was a mix of rage, embarrassment, and fear. Which would have been cute if not given the circumstance. Butch's mouth hung open.

"what'd ya mean 'Who am I?' That's not funny, nosebleed." Anna just continued to stare.

"Butch, you need to come with me." Sarah said in a demanding tone, stepping forward. Butch couldn't look away. She really didn't seem to recognize him at all.

"It's me! Butch! Come on now." He frowned, everything feeling more surreal than it already was. "The Butch-man!" He added, a bit desperate after no response. Lyons put a hand on his shoulder.

"Butch, Seriously. Come with me, now." She demanded. She didn't give him a chance to reply as she dragged him up by the back of his jacket. She promised a very frazzled Anna she'd be back and ushered Butch out into the hallway. Sarah shut the door before spinning around.

"Who let you in?" She snapped, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"They told me she was awake." Butch explained, which was true, but he had run off before anything else could be said. She sighed, holding the bridge of her nose.

"Well, if you haven't gathered by now, Anna's lost most of her memory." Butch was taken aback.

"How?" He asked on reflex. Sarah took a deep breath, thinking of how to explain it in a way Butch's simple mind would understand.

"Most comas last for only a few weeks, She's been out for months." She explained slowly and carefully. "After time, being in a comatose state can cause damage to the brain." Butch didn't like her tone with him, he wasn't stupid.

"So she'll get better, right?" Lyons glanced away.

"Right now you have to understand we're very lucky that she's able to talk and-"

"But she'll get better. Right?" He repeated more sternly.

"We don't know!" She blurted, frustrated as much as he was. "We're still trying to figure out what she knows. We'll worry about the future later." Butch ignored the feeling of his heart snapping in two.

"Let me talk to her again." He turned towards the door.

"You sure that's a good idea? You did just borderline assault her back there."

"Shut it," Butch snapped, then paused. "Can I see her...Please?"


	37. Homeward Bound

Butch chewed his brahman steak, gazing at Anna carefully. So far, they figured out Anna remembered her name, basic facts and something about her father involving water. Anna refused to meet his eye as she ate. It also had been confirmed that she had no clue who Butch was, even from their days back in the vault. Hell, she didn't even know what a vault was until Butch explained.

"So...We were..." Anna trailed off. Butch simply shrugged.

"Maybe...We were still trying to figure that out before, ya know..." Butch trailed off as well. Anna nodded, taking a deep breath in. This girl who was sitting in front of him wasn't his girl. Where was that nosebleed who wasn't afraid of anything? This one just jumped at the smallest of sounds.

"I think I'm going to go stretch my legs a bit." Anna slid out of bed.

"I'll come with you." Butch offered, setting his plate aside and jumping up.

"That's ok!" She put a hand against his chest to stop him as a matter of reflex. She looked at it for a moment, then took it back. "I just want to be by myself for a bit. See if I can remember anything else." Anna went to the door, glancing back. "Thanks though..." She ducked out.

Butch sighed, an idea already forming in his head as he watched her leave. Maybe getting out of here and taking her back home would do her some good.

"I'm not sure if that would be the correct course of action at this time." Elder Lyons shook his head when Butch brought it up.

"Come on! You know it could help!" Butch argued.

"There are too many health risks. Right now we're not sure if memory loss is her only symptom. If anything else were to come up-" Sarah stepped forward.

"I could go with them." She offered. The Elder looked surprised. "I have the training, If something were to happen, I'd be there. I think Butch is right," She glanced at him. "For once." Her eyes returned to her father. "It could do her good. Anna needs to be home." The Elder hummed in thought.

"Very well." He said finally. "But I suggest keeping a close eye on her."

Speak of the devil, Anna turned the corner smiling for the first time after waking up.

"I remember something! I remember!" She jogged up to Butch, jumping up and down like a child.

"Ok? Shoot." Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Your name's Glenn, right?" Butch frowned.

"What!? No! You know my name, I told you! Today even! It's Butch!"

"Oh..." Anna looked down, stopping her movement. "Whoops." Butch rolled his eyes, reminding himself not to be too hard on her.

"How do you feel about going home, Anna?" Sarah changed the subject. The girl turned.

"Home?" She didn't know where that was.

"Megaton?" Butch offered. He received another blank look.

"I thought I was from a vault?" Anna was confused, again.

"No, No. You left the vault. Now you live in megaton. You live there with Butch now." Sarah glanced at him to confirm. He nodded.

"Yeah, you'll see. The moment you step in there you'll get your memory back. It'll be just like old times." He took her hand, leading her back to her room. Of course he started to regret it a few seconds after, expecting her to pull away at any moment, but she didn't. Butch wasn't sure if it was just because she was confused, or something was finally coming through, but he felt Anna squeeze his hand as she followed.


	38. Deep Thinking

I watched their backs as I followed behind. Occasionally 'Butch' would glance back at me over his shoulder. I adverted my eyes every time. I would be lying if I said nothing seemed familiar about him at this point. Over the past few days of having Butch as a constant companion, memories have resurfaced. Nothing too detailed, normally just flashes, but from the pieces I have, we seemed pretty close.

I didn't remember the Wasteland at all, however. It was a shock when we first stepped out, I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. It didn't seem that memorable once we got out of the ruins. All it was was just dirt and sand. With some rocks and dead plants to add some variety. How exciting. I looked around, desperately trying to pick out a land mark, something that would click in my brain.

"We're here." Butch glanced over his shoulder again as a giant whirling filled the air. We came up to a large set of gates, an unseen engine pulling the door open. My jaw dropped a little. This town looked like it was falling apart.

Butch kept looking at me, waiting for a better reaction. Something did tug at me, but that was it.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I saw his shoulders slump a bit, Sarah patted my back.

"We'll get there." She promised, then gestured for Butch to lead the way to what was apparently my house. I stared at the garden gnome sitting on the table outside. What type of person was I? Butch unlocked the door, ushering me in first.

I stopped just after the doorway, a smile creeping on my face. The was my home, I knew that for sure. I felt safe and comfortable here at an instant. The place was cluttered, but relatively neat. Everything seemed to have some vague organization. from what I could remember; Food and supplies in the kitchen (duh), a locker overflowing with weapons to the left, another full of goods to trade and sell next to me. Weapons, ammo, and nick knacks were on display on the wooden shelves just by the stairs.

"Welcome home Madame!" A robot chimed as it floated over to us.

"Wads...Worth?" The name slowly forming in my head, I put a hand on its haul.

"That's right!" Butch shoved Sarah to the side and beamed. "You remember?"

"Kind of." I glanced at the rusty thing again, taking my hand back. Something about a cannibalistic clown came to mind...No, that couldn't be right.

"He's like a butler or something. Doesn't really do much, though."

"Doesn't do much!?" The robot butted in. "I clean, cook-"

"You can cook!?" Butch narrowed his eyes. I moved between them, heading upstairs. I heard Sarah say something, their voices become hushed.

"You've slept in my bed?" I called down. I waited, hearing footsteps on the stairs as I leaned against the door frame of the small, messy bedroom.

"What makes you think this is your bed?" Butch challenged over my shoulder.

"It's the better one. If this is my house, it'd make sense." I crossed my arms, stepping over to the desk. Looking around, I once again felt that tug on me, but couldn't place it.

"What is that?" Sarah pointed to a jar on the desk.

"Good question." I picked it up, looking at it a bit closer. There was a grayish solid floating in the liquid.

"Part of your brain." Butch said absent-mindedly.

"Ew!" I quickly set it down, wiping my hands on my pant leg. Butch almost laughed. almost, but then he just got sad.

"You used to think it was the coolest." He sighed a bit. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though it wasn't really my fault. He looked close to something like a kicked puppy. He muttered something about needing a drink and slipped out of the house. I sighed, falling back on the bed. I was feeling completely defeated at this point.

"Don't beat yourself-"

"It's fine." I cut Sarah off, not wanting to hear it for now.

"So, do you remember him?" Butch presented me to a ghoul working the bar. I shook my head, sure I would remember a face like his.

"Nope." I shrugged as Butch deflated again.

"Shame..." The ghoul shook his head, his voice gravelly. "I guess I'll just introduce myself again, names Gob. What'll have?" He didn't offer a smile of any kind as he wiped down the bar. I took a seat next to Butch.

"Were we friends?" I rested my head in my hands.

"Eh...Not really, more like acquaintances. You were the first one in town to not treat me like shit." He went about getting Butch his usual.

"What? Why would people treat you like crap?" Gob looked surprised at that, then managed a chuckle.

"Glad to see you haven't changed that much, Smooth Skin. That's just how you reacted the first time around."

"I still don't get it..." I looked to Butch for help.

"Ya know...because he looks different. Some people can be real assholes." He took a swig of his drink.

I looked back down at the counter. Butch and Gob began playing a game of 'Asking Anna 20 billion questions and expecting her to remember.' That seemed to be Butch's favorite game lately. We had only been in town for a few days, but so far I think Butch has made sure I talked to every single one of its tenets. It was getting old fast. I'm starting to think fate doesn't want me to remember anything. I keep trying and trying, but all I get is a load of nothing.

I started to tune the two out after a while. What if I really couldn't get my memories back? Is it bad to say I'd be glad if that happened? I seemed like a completely different person for who I am now, and I sorta liked who I was now. I shook my head, why was I thinking about these deep things in the middle of the local bar. Maybe I really did need a drink, maybe that would numb Butch's words at least.

Just as I was about to look up and ask for one, a man came up.

"Quiet your gabbing and get back to work!" He raised a hand, causing Gob to flinch, but he covered up the threat by brushing back some of his silver hair. Once Gob had stepped back an acceptable distance, he turned to me. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite little flower. Glad to see you right and healthy once more."

My eyes narrowed. I did not like this man. I don't remember what he did, or even his name, but I hated him with a passion. The moment I heard his accent things just clicked. The way he treated Gob too...Did he think we were all stupid?

"Please cut the crap and leave, old man." Butch glared as well. "We don't need your bit right now." The man looked at him, pretending to be offended.

"I just wanted to re-introduce myself to the kid, heard she's lost her memory, nothing more!" He looked at Butch once more, when Butch couldn't think of a come back, he continued, putting an arm around me. "Colin Moriarty, at your service! Welcome to Moriarty's! My saloon, my home, my slice of heaven in this backwoods little burg." I listened with distaste. All my negative emotions bubbling to the surface.

"Don't treat him like that again." I replied, almost in a harsh whisper.

"Treat who like now dear? Speak up."

"Gob. Don't you dare treat him like that again!" I spoke louder, making sure the whole bar heard as I turned to face him. Things grew quiet. I had no clue why I was picking this fight, but I decided it was a hell of a lot better than having to put up with Butch's nonsense.

"Gob? Why, he's my employee! I only treat him with the-"

"Cut the crap!" I rose from my chair, removing his hands from me. Moriarty changed his tune, his expression growing darker.

"I would watch my tone if I were you, girlie. You have no right to tell me how to treat my workers." I bit back a laugh.

"I have no right to call you out when you don't treat someone with respect? Gob is just as human as the rest of us!" I gestured towards him, no one spoke up to defend my case. Only steely silence filled the room.

"I said watch your tongue!" He grabbed my wrist, I reacted by punching him in the jaw.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" I snarled, my hand already starting to sting a bit, but I was sure Moriarty was feeling it more. Moriarty let go, looked up, and became enraged. He prepared to recoil, raising his hand just like he had with Gob, but Butch was to fast for him. Leaping up from his chair he shoved Moriarty back, pinning him to the wall before he could finish the blow.

"How dare you!?" He yelled in his face, Moriarty didn't seem phased by Butch, he struggled. "You try hitting me before you lay a hand on my girl!" I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, Butch looked to me, begging for me to give the word to punch this guys lights out. But I kept quiet, looking at Moriarty for a moment before punching him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. Briefly, I thought how this fight was pretty unfair, having Butch hold him down. I decided I didn't care at this point.

This wasn't about his treatment to Gob, or even Moriarty himself. I brought my knee up, hitting him where it counts. My anger was about something else. Butch let him go allowing him to fall forward, barely catching himself on his hands as he groaned in pain a bit. I took a few steps back, trying to decide if I was done with him. He spit out what looked like a bloody tooth.

"Next time you'll lose more than that." I hissed. turning on my heel, I glanced at Gob before I left, his expression was a mix of fear and gratitude. Finally, I stormed out. I just couldn't take it anymore. I heard Butch call after me, but I didn't pause. Walking past settlers with my head down. These were my neighbors, people I was once willing to give my life to protect. Now, I didn't recognize them, nor did they mean anything to me. All I saw was a crowd of dirty, selfish people.

"Where ya going!?" Butch had finally caught up. My feet had taken me outside of Megaton's protective walls and out into the wastes.

"Away." I replied simply, hardly glancing over my shoulder. Part of me knew this was foolish, all I had was my armor, a few caps, and the weapon strapped on my back. I wouldn't last very long on my own, but the other part of me didn't care. I needed to get away from all of this before I blew up.

"Will you stop? Come on, lets talk!" Butch wouldn't let up, picking up the pace. "Is it about Moriarty? I know that guy's a creep, but now that we've taught him a lesson I'm sure-"

"It's not about him!" I snapped, stopping and spinning around. Butch halted, being careful not to get to close. Was he afraid I'd treat him like I did Moriarty? I took a deep breath, struggling to control my emotions. Clenching my fists I stared at him. "It's not. About. Him." I repeated, in a harsh whisper this time.

"Then what?" He asked. I started to turn and walk away. Just turn and walk away Anna, you don't have to answer him. "Then what!?" He shouted again. I couldn't stop myself as I spun back around.

"Everything!" I cried, a bit more desperate than I meant to. "Just- Everything!" I felt like I was suffocating. If I didn't walk away now, there'd be no hope for me later. Unfortunately I was too stubborn for my own good. "You, The people, The wasteland, You!" I jabbed a finger at him. "All it is is 'Do you remember this?' 'Can you remember that?' 'Remember! Remember! Remember!'" I was blowing up now. While I was at it, I might as well tell him how I feel, even though I owed him nothing. "I can't take it any more, Butch! I don't think I'm ever going to remember."

"So you're giving up?" His expression almost blank. He seemed calm and collected for someone who had to deal with a screaming, slightly insane, wanderer. "The girl I know would never-"

"I'm not the girl you know!" I cut him off, not wanting to hear it anymore. "She's gone now! Along with my memories! So stop trying!" I waved my arms a bit, letting them flop back down at my sides. "Just leave me alone...I want to start over again." I was running out of energy.

"I can't let you do that." Now it was his turn to start getting angry. "I won't let you just abandon me again!" I nearly scoffed at that, crossing my arms.

"I'm not your mother. You seem to do just fine on your own." Butch stormed up to me, the look so wild in his eyes, I thought he was going to hit me. Instead he shook, clenching his fists and taking a few steps back.

"You- You have no idea how much you mean to me." He said finally once he had gained his composure. I felt my stomach drop. When I didn't interject, he continued. "I've done a lot of thinking...A few nights ago...When you were in the coma...Even back when we were traveling together."

"No..." I shook my head, somehow I knew what was coming and I didn't want to hear it.

"I care about you, Anna. Believe it or not." He struggled to keep his voice steady. "I can't do this without you." I wasn't sure what 'this' was. Carry on? Survive?

"You confessing your love to me now?" I felt my heart grow cold. I stared him down, with a slight hope that he was just desperate to get me to stay.

"Something like that, yeah." He lowered his head a bit, looking a bit nervous. What did he want from me? I looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. My gaze bounced from the sky, to the horizon, to the pebbles at my feet. I shook my head.

"That means nothing to me." I forced myself to look back up. Butch looked broken by that point. "You know it does. It doesn't matter what you think. I don't know anything anymore. It doesn't matter if we grew up together or not. You're a stranger to me. Just like everyone else in this god forsaken wasteland." Butch's jaw dropped a little, he fumbled to form the words.

"B-but...Tunnel snakes for life right? You're a Tunnel Snake. You're part of the baddest gang in the wastes! You can't just-"

"Shut up about that stupid gang!" I was annoyed that he even tried to throw that lame excuse at me. "You can't just have a gang with just two people! Grow up!" I threw my arms up, done with trying, done with caring. "Just grow up and PLEASE leave alone! I will beat you! Just watch me! So don't try following me." I snapped, Butch's eyes widened. I assumed he got the point as I spun on my heel.

I didn't notice the giant footsteps until they were right upon me. Startled, I looked up to a giant mutant thing marching towards me, a large wooden board embedded with nails looked like a toothpick in its hands. It was something that resembled a human, but maybe in another life. It laughed stupidly, as it ran up swinging its weapon. I didn't react as it collided with my head, forcing my body to the ground. My vision blurred, a loud ringing in my ears covered up the screams and gunfire. I felt my thoughts fizzle out one by one until there was nothing left but darkness, and Butch's frantic shouting.


	39. A Different Point of View

I really needed to stop the habit of passing out. My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as I came too. My head was pounding, so at least there was something different. I waited until my vision cleared before sitting up. Looking around, I was in the megaton clinic.

"I leave you two alone for two seconds and you nearly kill yourselves!" Sarah was standing in the doorway, scolding a beat up Butch. He was holding an ice-cold Nuka Cola to his swelling eye.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she was gonna run off and find a freak'n mutant?" Butch scowled, seeming a bit more sour than usual.

"What was one doing this far out anyway? Something of your doing?" Doc Church butted in.

"That's stupid and you know it." Butch removed the soda, tossing it to Sarah. "How-" Finally he noticed me staring. I gave a little wave as he shoved Sarah aside. How she had taken his abuse all this time and not punch him in the balls, I'll never know.

"Well don't you look handsome." I commented dryly, standing to greet him. I reached a hand up to his eye but he batted it aside.

"Whatever. I'm fine. What do you remember?" He snapped, I was taken aback. What kind of question was- oh. Thinking back, I remembered. I had memory loss...but...

"A lot of things?" I replied. All my memories seemed to be in check.

"Your name?"

"Anna."

"My name?"

"Boob."

"Close enough. Who's your folks?"

"James and Catherine. The people who designed project purity, its goal was to filter the water. Which worked once I pretty much sacrificed myself. I didn't die though, obviously. I was in a coma...while you became a badass." I poked him, glancing him over. He was still frowning, unsure if he believed me.

"Are you telling me a concussion was all she needed to knock things back into place?" Sarah stared. I simply shrugged, not having any more answers than they did.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Butch stepped a bit closer, he seemed eager about something.

"Uuuuh...Well...Waking up at the Citadel...then heading to Megaton..." I shrugged. "You trying to get me to remember Moria." I frowned, she was pretty upset I had drawn another blank with her. How could I had ever forgotten one of my best friends?

"That was a few days ago..." Sarah hummed, fiddling with the Nuka cola still in her hands. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Pretty sure that's it." I looked at Butch, he seemed relieved. "Butch?"

"Just shut up." Before I could blink he had pulled me into a bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Missed you too big guy?"

Gazing at Butch from across the room, I hadn't noticed how much he'd changed while I was gone. He had finally abandoned the old Vault suit for some more practical clothes for the wastes. Just a pair of ripped, dusty jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't much, but he hadn't forgotten his jacket (thankfully), which was draped over the corner of the locker door. It was a lot more patched up and weathered then I remembered. I watched him settle down in the arm-chair, flipping through an issue of Guns and Ammo, smoking his last cigarette for the night. A few new scars covered his arms and face. His eyes were the same, the only thing that seemed not be weathered. They were still the clear, innocent blue they were the day he stepped out of the vault.

"See something to like?" He raised an eyebrow as he caught me staring. I blinked a bit.

"No..." I straightened in my chair, my cheeks burning slightly as I pretended to focus on my dinner. Butch simply rolled his eyes, putting out his cigarette. Silence took hold of the house once more until I couldn't stand it. Butch was way too quiet, leading me to believe I had done something.

I stood from my chair, Butch didn't look up until I was standing in front of him. I don't know exactly what came over me, but I felt the need to be more than in the room with him. I wanted to be *with* him, feeling the warmth of his body and the steady heartbeat beneath the cotton t-shirt. I pawed at his arms a bit.

"What?" I moved his arms out of the way, climbing into the armchair and settling down on his lap, which took a few awkward maneuvers. Butch chuckled a bit. "That doesn't look very comfortable." I shrugged, just wanting to be close. It finally felt like we hadn't seen each other in months, even though I remembered everything up until a few days before I got some sense knocked back into my head. I snuggled close, resting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his heart, fingertips memorizing the beat of his heart. He hummed, putting an arm around me.

"Starting tomorrow you're gonna have to smoke outside again." I said so softly, I was surprised he had heard me the first time.

"I don't wanna smoke it 'it' again." 'it' being the garden gnome I had put on the table where he sat. I snorted a bit.

"I put it out there to discourage you." I looked up at him.

"No way. Alcohol and nicotine are two things I am not giving up."

"Not even for me?" I pouted, pushing away to look at him. He just rolled his eyes, that annoying grin of his tugging at his lips.

"I don't like ya that much." I chuckled at that, settling back down. We lapsed into comfortable silence, his hand rubbing up and down my arm gently. I wasn't really the snuggly type, but this...This just felt right.

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath in, then out. I couldn't help but go back to that day in the purifier, when in my last few seconds of consciousness, I had expected that was the end. Now, sitting here with Butch, I couldn't be more thankful that it didn't end that way. As corny as that sounds. I'm pretty sure our adventures together are far from over, I'm looking forward to spending them together with this different view-point I'm starting to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a squeal called "You're Radioactive, Baby!" This has a lot more romance between the two.


End file.
